High School Adolescence - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori are all seniors this year. Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan are all the new freshmen. The senior boys will be graduating this year but not before they teach the new freshmen a thing or two about life/love/sex. Yaoi
1. Prologue

High School Adolescence

High School. The one place we look forward to with enthusiasm only to dread walking through the front doors the first day of our freshmen year. A year of awkwardness, gawkiness, and the one time when we are at our most vulnerable.

Five teens stood facing the building with awe, wonder, fear, hatefulness and indifference. It wasn't hard to tell which feeling which person was experiencing just by looking at them.

Konan – Had dreamed of this day since junior high. She would stand at the fence looking across the street at the High School wishing and hoping time would speed up so it would be her who was walking through the double doors. Now she stood in awe of the building as she waited for her moment.

Deidara – Had been excited to graduate the 8th grade and be passed onto high school. He had taken everything in stride. He had looked across the street at the high school thinking to him self that he would get there soon enough. Now he stood in wonder of what lay behind the double doors.

Tobi – Had worried and fretted about weather he would be okay when he went to high school. He had the curiosity like the other kids and sure he was excited to finally say he was an official high school kid now but he was also gripping Deidara's arm in panicked fear. He wanted to run back across the street and beg the junior high teachers to let him stay in his safe zone of the last three years.

Hidan – It should be against the law to have to get up so early in the morning to go to a place you didn't want to go to in the first place. Not to mention learning a bunch of crap that wouldn't mean anything to you when you graduated. He glared in hate at the building that was to be his prison for the next four years.

Itachi – Didn't care one way or the other. He didn't like nor dislike school. He went because A) His father was a prick and made him get straight A's and B) Because he could escape the prick of a father and an over bearing mother. He stood looking at the building with boredom waiting for the doors to open. He would just as soon fade into the background and High School was a perfect place to do it.

High School. The one place we look forward to with enthusiasm only to dread walking through the double doors the first day of school. Unless you were a senior. Then you had total control and the awkward, gawky moments of embarrassment were over. You by now have learned the do's and don'ts of high school and are now the master of disguise.

Five teens stood by their cars. They laughed they shouted they punched each other in the arm. They were the most popular boys of the senior class and the entire high school. They played their car radios loud enough for the entire school to hear. They pretty much ruled the school and they did what they wanted.

Pein – Senior class President. He's a leader with all the perks. He had money, style, charisma, looks, and persona. Every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him. He liked to make everyone think they stood a chance, even if it was a cruel lie.

Sasori – Senior class Vice President. A no nonsense type of guy. He's gorgeous, tough, short tempered, cruel and smart. He is limited to the five senior boys as friends and doesn't talk to or date anyone. He never backs down from a fight and he never turns his back on his friends.

Zetsu – Senior class Valedictorian. He's smart, funny, good natured, kind hearted, and fierce in his beliefs. He will help you if he knocks your books to the floor but don't expect him to remember your name five minutes later.

Kakuzu – Senior class Treasurer. He's smart, built, strong, cold and distant. He has a head for numbers like no other and he will help you with anything money or number related, that of course does not in any way mean he wants to be friends.

Kisame – Senior class Clown. Yes every class has one and Kisame is your guy. He never takes life to serious and he never passes up a good joke. However if you make a joke about him or his friends he will put you in the hospital where you will be eating out of a tube for a while.

The bell rang and the doors opened. Students crowded as they walked into the high school. Konan ran while Deidara walked up to the doors wonder, while dragging a terrified Tobi with him, as Hidan cursed under his breath to any god who would listen, while Itachi walked in trying to fade into the background.


	2. Chapter 1

High School Adolescence Ch 1

The freshmen gathered in the gym to get their new schedules and their locker numbers. The Guidance councilor gave a brief speech about how good the year would be if everyone just followed the rules. One by one he called out their names and each one went up to him and picked up their schedules.

The locker numbers were written in the top right hand corner of each schedule reminding them that while they were in high school now they still were still treated as junior high kids would be. Some groaned out loud because of it and others just rolled their eyes.

Once the schedules had been handed out and everyone was seated again the Guidance councilor told everyone to follow him to their new locker designation. Everyone stood and began to follow single file until they reached the hall and then they swarmed in groups again.

The halls were wide and the one they were currently in opened up to an octagon shaped room. Lockers adorned the walls on all but two. Those were the doorways one of which they had just come through and the other to which they were walking through now. The lockers in this section were huge. They were tall and wide enough to fit a person inside.

Above the lockers were banners that read Seniors Rule. That explained why the lockers were so big. The seniors got special privileges therefore they got the biggest lockers and the side parking lot and probably their own island in the cafeteria. They exited that section and walked down a short hall and into another locker section. This one was square.

Two of the walls held lockers top and bottom. The back wall was an exit to the outside and the other one was the door they had just come through. They would have to walk through the seniors' locker section every day to get to their own lockers. Oh the humiliation of having to pass by the kids who thought they owned the school.

The Guidance Councilor told everyone to find their lockers and tape their schedule to the inside of the door. Once they finished with that they put their bags in their lockers and turned to face the Councilor. Three juniors' stood by to give the freshmen a tour of the school and they followed them back out of the locker area.

The juniors took them to the Library, Cafeteria, Office and the Commons lounge. They showed them where each of the classes were located and gave them a rundown on the teacher's again. They were each given a sheet of paper with a map on it in case they got lost. The school was pretty good sized and required a little bit of knowledge so one wouldn't get lost.

They took them out to the courtyard where most of the kids ate or did their homework for study hall or spent free periods. Then they were taken back inside to their lockers and told to go to the Library where they would be given all of their textbooks for the year. They all filed into the Library and took their seats.

The Librarian ran down a quick list of things they would need to know about Library use and conduct. She then began handing out the books and told them to have them covered by the end of the week. They all headed back once again to their lockers to put away their things and head to their first actual class of the day.

Konan looked at her schedule and smiled. She had Spanish. She had never loved a class more. So she might have been a little on the nerdy side but she couldn't help it. She took her book and headed to that class. About three other freshmen followed her to the class. The teacher brought them in and introduced them to the class and gave them their seats.

As luck would have it she was seated next to boy who had orange hair and Piercings in his nose, lip, chin and ears. He was one of the seniors she had seen by his car and her heart raced. She was going to love this year. She smiled shyly at him and he smirked. She turned her head away as the blush crept up. 'Keep it together Konan.' She scolded herself.

Itachi had Advanced Algebra. He was a genius in his own right and so he was placed in all of the special classes for advanced students. He walked into the class, the only freshmen and gave the teacher his slip. She introduced him to the class and gave him a seat. He sat down next to a kid with Blue skin and blue hair and scars on his cheeks that looked sort of like gills. The kid however looked badass so Itachi was sure no one ever gave him any shit.

He had seen this kid outside in the senior parking lot laughing with his friends. So the guy was a senior and Itachi was a mere freshmen. Itachi boasted with pride mentally that he was as smart as these older kids. The blue skinned kid looked at Itachi and smirked. Itachi looked away from him and focused on his book in front of him and what the teacher was saying.

Deidara had art and he was in heaven. He had never seen an art room so big before. He was introduced to the class and told to sit at a table next to a red head. He took his seat and noticed that the moody red head next to him was from the senior parking lot that morning. Deidara smiled at the red head regardless and the red head glared back.

Deidara shrugged and focused on the teachers instructions. He was in art he didn't care who glared at him. The red head opened up his sketch book and began doodling as the teacher explained the differences between different types of art. Deidara slid a glance every now and then over to Sasori's sketch book and noticed his drawing was of a scorpion. He was very good at drawing too.

Tobi had English and was sitting next to a boy who had two different colored skin and green hair. He wanted to crawl under his desk after the teacher introduced him to the class and he was told to sit next to Zetsu who raised his hand for him to see him. Tobi was scared shitless to be here. In junior high he had been with his friends all the time and now his friends were all in different classes. He was alone and ready to go home.

Zetsu looked over at the boy and smiled. Tobi smiled sheepishly back. Zetsu leaned over and whispered. "Relax you will be fine once you get the hang of it." He sat back up and finished writing something on his paper. Tobi smiled a little and nodded. He was still on the verge of having a panic attack and all he wanted was to run to the bathroom and throw up.

Hidan had Advanced Chem. He hated it with a passion but here he was. He was seated next to a guy with brown hair and scars on his arms and neck and his face. The guy was a senior and Hidan had already seen him in the senior parking lot. The guy was cold and very anti social. Hidan hadn't talked to him but he was sure the guy would turn around and kill him for saying boo to him.

Hidan sighed and sat back in his seat. He was already in hell. Jashin could have saved him the trouble and just collected him already. The teacher droned on about things that made him want to fall asleep and when his eyes fluttered shut a jarring motion about knocked him out of his seat. He looked up to see the scarred guy watching him and it took a moment for him to realize the guy had shoved him awake. He glared and the guy glared back. This was going to be a great year.


	3. Chapter 2

High School Adolescence Ch 2

It had been a week. They had all began falling into a pattern. They would go to class and hope they could only pass the class with the skin on their asses. Konan was doing well in most of her classes. She got the material and she was pleased to see that almost every class she had was with the Orange haired boy named Pein.

Deidara was a little bit slower on some of it but it was going smoothly. He could do without history and chemistry though. Math was okay and English wasn't hard. Art was a blast and P.E. could use some tweaking. Lunch was great because all of his friends were there. They did learn that the seniors indeed had their own island in the cafeteria. The red head continued to hate him but he had found that Sasori hated everyone.

Tobi made his way from class to class as quiet as possible. He was afraid if he peeped that someone would stuff him in a trashcan or a locker. He found it better if you just stayed silent. Zetsu had been rather nice to him. He helped him to his classes without getting slaughtered in the hallway. He found he liked Zetsu. He was the only one of the older classes he didn't fear.

Itachi breezed through his classes and kept to himself. He had heard a few students call him a showoff and he had seen them all look at him like he was a freak because he was smart. S maybe his brains weren't going to save him in high school after all. He had already turned down going to a higher grade for the fact that he wanted to fit in. He sighed. The kid with blue skin named Kisame looked at him almost as though he pitied him. This was great.

Hidan hated every class with a passion. If it wasn't for the fact that he seen his friends at lunch he might have just ditched school everyday. The kid he had chemistry with had been nothing but a full time asshole to him. He had every class with the senior asshole and the senior asshole made sure that Hidan knew he wasn't pleased with it. He had called Kakuzu a few choice names in P.E. Yesterday when the guy had continuously knocked him on his ass during basketball. This was a great year indeed.

It was that time again as everyone put away their things to go to lunch. Seniors went first then the juniors and then so on and so forth. They were the last to get in line and the last to sit down. It gave the seniors a perfect view of the newbies every single day. They hung in their group as always. Itachi was quiet while Konan blabbed on about her classes and the guys and the stuck up girls. Hidan continually cursed about the guy he had classes with everyday and Tobi clung to Deidara for dear life as he did everyday.

"Tobi, it can't be that bad, un." Deidara said trying to release the boy's death grip on his arm. "Deidara everyone wants to kill me. I can feel the way they look at me. I know all I have to do is trip and they will swoop down and feed on my carcass." Tobi said melodramatically. Deidara laughed. "I think you are just paranoid, un." No one is going to hurt you." Deidara assured. He patted Tobi's hand and again tried to pry him off.

Konan turned to look at the two. "Tobi, I am sure that no one wants to harm you. You are overreacting to this. Has anyone even looked at you wrong?" She asked softly. "Well no, but what if I accidentally bump into someone?" He asked with a whine. Konan rolled her eyes. She shook her head sadly at Tobi and turned back to the slow moving line.

"If they bother you so much then walk through the outside doors around to the front. It will take you longer but you can avoid them." Itachi said. Everyone looked at him like he had suddenly woke up from a fifteen year coma. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the line in front of him. Tobi thought about it. "Thanks, Cousin. I think I will do that." Happy with his new found solution Tobi released Deidara's arm.

Deidara sighed in relief and began flexing his arm. The blood began to flow again sending needles into his fingertips. He groaned and shook his hand around trying to get it to stop. Tobi smiled sheepishly at Deidara. Deidara smiled back and they moved forward through the line. Hidan sighed. All eyes fell to him.

"What is your malfunction, un?" Deidara asked looking at his friend in concern. "There is this asshole in my class. He thinks because he is a senior that he is bad ass or something. So he continually shoves me around and shit. I am just plotting what I can do to him to make him see I am not afraid of his ass." Hidan said. Deidara looked worried. Itachi raised his eyebrow as if to say 'It's your funeral' and Konan giggled. Tobi once again looked like he might throw up.

"Are you seriously going to mess with a senior, un?" Deidara asked. He remembered all too well when they had been in sixth grade how Hidan had messes with the eighth graders. It hadn't turned out well and Hidan had ended up with a broken arm and a concussion. "This is nothing like Sixth grade." Hidan said seeing all the looks on their faces of concern. Or the lack of in Itachi's case.

"So you won't end up in the hospital this time?" Itachi asked. Deidara scoffed. "No he will end up in the morgue, un." Deidara said sarcastically. No one knew how much he meant it though. Tobi still looked like he might throw up and kept quiet. "Well we can always call the hospital ahead of time. I am sure they would love to have a room ready for Hidan this time." Konan said. "Konan, un. This isn't funny. He could really get hurt." Deidara pouted.

"Hey, I am right here people. I will not end up in the hospital this time. This time he will be the one wishing he hadn't screwed with me." Hidan said with confidence. This of course made everyone a little more uneasy. Hidan smiled at his friends. They took their trays and went to their table. The only good thing about lunch was they all had designated tables. No looking for a place to sit.

"So what do you think of our new freshmen this year?" Kisame asked. Pein scoffed. "Please they are a bunch of pantywaist mamma's boys and conniving little daddy's girls. It is the same every year. "So that would mean that we were once the pantywaist mamma's boys and the conniving daddy's girls of freshmen year?" Zetsu asked with a smirk.

Pein punched him in the arm playfully. "Yeah thank god we outgrew that." He said. The group laughed catching the attention of the entire cafeteria. The looks of envy could be seen on almost every groups face. What they would all give to be them. Zetsu took a bite of his roll. He thought about he raven haired boy in his class. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the boy's anxiousness.

Kisame thought about Itachi. He had learned his name so fast because the teacher loved to use Itachi as an example of genius. Kisame could tell it bothered Itachi to be singled out like that. He sighed and took a bite of his salad. Kakuzu thought about the silver haired boy he had come to detest in his class. He wanted to roll the boy into a ball and use him as a bowling ball. He would have to watch him though. He had a feeling this boy wasn't afraid of him.

Pein thought about the girl with blue hair. She was pretty but she was naïve. That didn't stop him from checking her out. She had a nice body and she displayed it well. He wondered if she was a virgin. He betted she was. She liked to make them think she wasn't by the way she dressed though. So grown up and so mature only so young and so wet behind the ears. He smirked to himself.

Sasori thought about the blond in his class. He didn't like or dislike him. He had some messed up views about art that made Sasori seethe. He was a good sculptor and yet he still believed art to be fleeting. Sasori angrily ripped into his roast beef sandwich. He wanted to show the blond real art and then maybe make the blond go 'Boom'. Sasori shook his head. That was a very dark thought.


	4. Chapter 3

High School Adolescence Ch 3

It was Friday and they had all fallen into a routine that they could follow blindfolded. Finding their classes had become cake and so far they hadn't had any problems with older kids, unless you were Hidan. The Senior asshole seriously wanted to kill or maim Hidan. _Kakuzu._ Hidan had learned his name and now it was all he could think about. He was going to show Kakuzu what he was capable of and he wasn't waiting any longer.

Today was the day. He had it all planned out. He finished hooking up the wire to Kakuzu's locker and walked away with a satisfied smile on his face. He was all about revenge and as they said revenge was sweet. He waited patiently while the seniors headed to their lockers. He leaned against his locker and watched in satisfaction as Kakuzu grabbed the handle of his locker and was electrocuted to the point it threw the guy on his ass.

Hidan didn't laugh out loud. He stood with a smirk and then walked out the door to the outside to out skirt the seniors. Pein helped Kakuzu to his feet and looked at the locker. The wire had caused a black burn mark across the metal. Kakuzu's hand was white where the wire had burned his skin. Hidan had meant business. Kakuzu was pissed beyond all reason. He was going to rip the kid to shreds. He pulled the burned wire off of his locker and opened it. He could see the condensed wire was covered in a wet liquid substance.

The kid was smart. He would give him that much. He grabbed his notebook and headed to chemistry class. He sat down on his chair only for the chair to fall over due to the legs being unscrewed from the base of it. Kakuzu got up and grabbed another chair as he glared at Hidan with death in his eyes. Hidan didn't even flinch. He stared blankly at Kakuzu. He turned and faced the front of the class as if Kakuzu wasn't even there. This pissed Kakuzu off more than anything.

After class was over, they headed to their lockers to change books for their next class. Kakuzu walked up to Hidan and slammed him against his locker. Hidan gave Kakuzu a smile. He reached out and kicked Kakuzu in the groin and then kneed Kakuzu in the forehead, violently thrusting him to the floor. Freshmen stood all over the place with fear on their faces. The seniors stood in shock looking at one of their own being taken out by a freshmen. Pein walked into the freshmen locker area and grabbed Kakuzu.

He turned to Hidan and went to threaten him. Kisame grabbed his arm. "Pein this is between Kakuzu and this kid. For you to get involved too is wrong." Kisame said with a serious look on his face. Pein turned to look at Kisame. "Yeah your right. Let's just hope that they don't kill each other." He said as he walked back to his friends in the senior section. Kakuzu looked a little disoriented as he tried to stand up straight. He pushed everyone off of him as he went to go back to the freshmen section.

"Come here you pussy, mother fucker!" He shouted. Hidan stepped out to look at him. "I am a pussy, mother fucker because everyday you fuck with me and now you don't like it that I am fighting back? You are such a pansy ass." Hidan said. He flipped Kakuzu the bird and turned to walk out the other door. Tobi was right there with him. He followed him around the building and into the main part of the school. They went to their classes and Hidan sat in his seat fiddling with his pen.

Kakuzu entered the room and he walked over and grabbed Hidan by the back of the neck. He squeezed his hand tight against the muscle in Hidan's neck. It hurt but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't move. He reached out and stabbed his pen into Kakuzu's leg. He buried it half way and Kakuzu went to the floor yelling and holding his leg. The teacher hadn't yet arrived and Hidan turned to face the front of the room. Kakuzu got to his feet and left the room to go to the nurses office before the teacher showed up.

Hidan folded his hands in front of him and waited for the teacher to show up and send him to the office. No one said a word as the teacher arrived. He sat in his seat and class began. He called Kakuzu's name and someone told the teacher he had to leave for something, but not what or why. Hidan never got sent to the office and he couldn't figure out why. Class ended and lunch arrived. The freshmen stood in their line and everyone had heard about what Hidan had done to Kakuzu.

Deidara was pale as pale could be. He was worried that Hidan was going to die. Tobi was way too quiet and Itachi looked at Hidan as though he almost didn't know him. Konan was the only one to make a comment about it. "Are you crazy? You are playing with fire. He could kill you." She said in hushed whisper. Hidan just shrugged and moved forward when the line did. "He had it coming and I will not lie down and be kicked like a dog because he gets off on someone else' pain." Hidan said.

They got their lunch and sat down at their table. Deidara twirled his fingers in a nervous way. "If you have something to say then just say it." Hidan said in annoyance. "I just think you should stop what you're doing before you end up getting one of us hurt, un. You don't realize that when you mess with him that they could turn on us and we aren't a part of it, un." Deidara said. Hidan sat looking at Deidara like he didn't know him. He looked at the others. "Do you all feel this way?" He asked.

Tobi looked at the floor but nodded. Konan bit her lip and nodded as well. Itachi looked at Hidan and sighed. "Hn." He said which was an affirmative. Hidan grabbed his tray and stood up getting a surprised look from his friends. "If you all want to act like cowards and not stand up for yourselves that is your business. I have no intention of bending to their will." He said pointing at the senior table. He walked to another table that was mostly empty and sat down. He kept his back to his friends as he finished his lunch.

Deidara and Konan were shocked while Tobi was saddened to see his friend choose revenge over his friends. Itachi was angry but you couldn't see it. He had expected that Hidan might be a little pissy but to shun them was something out of left field. The lunch bell rang and everyone dumped their trays to go to class. Hidan sat in class later not looking at anyone or anything. He kept to himself and he ignored his friends altogether. If they couldn't see why he needed to stand up for his beliefs then they were the ones who needed to readjust their way of thinking.

He went to P.E. Expecting to have Kakuzu knock the shit out of him only to find that the guy pretty much steered clear of him. Kakuzu had been shocked at the confrontation the kid had had with his friends. He even looked a little shocked when Hidan had walked to another table to eat and ignored his friends in the hallway. Kakuzu limped to his locker and put his crap away. He watched the halls clear out and watched as Hidan's friends left when Hidan ignored them. He walked through the senior locker section without hesitation.

Kakuzu reached out and blocked Hidan's path. Hidan was immediately on the defense and glared daggers at Kakuzu. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He shouted. Kakuzu almost looked worried. "I wanted to ask you something." He said. Hidan glared harder and began to push passed Kakuzu. "I was just wondering if getting even with me was really worth your friendship?" Kakuzu asked. "You know what? It fucking is, you know why?

Because assholes like you think you can do what you want to anyone and they will

continue to take your bullshit. I am not that guy. I will not back off of you in fear. I DON'T FEAR YOU!" He shouted and shoved Kakuzu back against his locker. "Don't keep fucking with me or I will fuck you up worse than I already have." He said and walked away. Kakuzu stood staring at Hidan's back. He smiled. Pein looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What are you smiling about?" Pein asked. Kakuzu grinned at Pein. "I think I might like him." He said. Zetsu began to choke on his gum. "What do you mean like?" He asked. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows up and down and everyone groaned.

"Let me get this straight. You now have a crush on a kid who handed you your ass back on a silver platter?" Sasori asked. Kakuzu smiled. "Yes, I guess you could say that. He showed me what he was made of and now I want to get to know what else he is capable of." Kakuzu said with a smirk. His friends all deadpanned. Pein could really use some Aspirin. Sasori thought maybe he needed beat his head against a wall and Zetsu was considering joining an insane asylum. Kisame had a blank look on his face that no one could read and would scare them if they did. Senior year was getting more interesting by the second.


	5. Chapter 4

High School Adolescence Ch 4

It had been two weeks since the incident between Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan still steered clear of his friends even though it was clear that Konan wanted to talk to him. Kakuzu had been the worst of all though. Instead of trying to get even he completely turned things around. He would nod at Hidan when he caught his eye, he would step out of the way to let Hidan pass and today the guy smiled at him. Like really smiled. Now Hidan was getting nervous. He had heard about someone killing another with kindness but this was almost too much.

Hidan closed his locker and walked down the hallway. He was about to walk through the exit to the courtyard for lunch when Kakuzu walked up to him. "Hey can I ask you something?" Kakuzu said holding the door opened for Hidan to walk through. Hidan thought he might scream if this kept up any longer. He cleared his throat and warily looked at Kakuzu. "If you must." He said and continued heading towards the middle of the yard where the tree he had adopted as his noon hangout grew.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan fumbled, caught himself, wrapped his feet around each other and then landed on his ass. He looked at Kakuzu as if the man had threatened his life. Maybe in a way that was what he was doing. He blinked and shook his head to clear the fog and barely noticed when Kakuzu pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kakuzu asked in concern or maybe it was mock.

Hidan nodded dumbly before he remembered that there were two questions instead of one. "I mean yeah, I am fine and no I am not hurt." He said just above a whisper. "So what do you say?" Kakuzu asked expectantly. Hidan thought for a moment. Oh yeah, Kakuzu had asked him out. Wait that couldn't be a good thing. He could feel anger beginning to build. "Are you fucking serious? Why in the hell would I say yes to that when it is most likely just a way for you to get back at me by doing something cruel to embarrass me. No thank you." He said and turned around to walk away.

Kakuzu reached out and grabbed Hidan's arm lightly. "Are you really afraid of what will happen on our date? Maybe you're afraid you will like it and that scares you. Maybe you're too chicken." Kakuzu said with a smirk. Hidan scowled. "I will not let you get the best of me and make a fool of me. You can go to hell." Hidan said and sat down by the tree. Kakuzu sat down next to Hidan. Hidan gave the boy an annoyed look. He opened his bag that he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a bowl with some teriyaki chicken in it and began to eat. Kakuzu watched him in amusement.

Sasori closed his car door and began walking into the school when a blur of blonde came crashing into him. Sasori fell to the floor as the blonde tumbled onto the ground next to him. "You stupid blonde freak!" Sasori shouted. Deidara looked up and caught the look of rage on the red head's face. He jumped to his feet and ran down the hall not bothering to look back. Sasori glared after the departing blonde and picked himself up off the floor. He was about to walk down the hall when he noticed something on the floor.

He reached down and picked up the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. It was a waterfall and the grass was the greenest and the sky was the bluest he had ever seen. A person sat by the waters edge. Sasori looked closely and almost dropped the painting. It was him sitting by the water. He was about to throw the painting in the trash to teach the blonde a lesson when it occurred to him that he could keep it and get the same effect.

He walked down the hall to his locker and tossed it on the top shelf of his locker. He turned around and leaned against his locker lost in thought. The blonde had painted him. The question was why. He never spoke to the blonde and he cared little for the blonde's existence. He could have used Sasori as just a random subject but for some reason Sasori didn't think so. Sasori was an asshole. Most people didn't bother with him. In fact most people steered clear of him. Yes he was well known and popular but it was because he was an asshole that most people liked him. Go figure.

Freshmen however were terrified of the seniors. Most would never make a bold move as too paint one of them. So why did the blonde feel that he should paint him? There were a ton of kids in school who the blonde could have painted. Unless the blonde had a cute little crush. Sasori almost laughed bitterly. He couldn't imagine that was it but then again he was gay and he could read people like a book. The blonde was definitely on his team. Sasori scowled at the floor. He would destroy the blonde's crush in just a split second. He closed his locker and went to his AP classes.

Itachi sat listening to the teacher go on about nothing in particular. He had heard it all in junior high. What he was thinking was why was a Senior taking this class? Okay so it was an advanced class but still it was worthy of Junior work not Senior. He guessed Kisame had his reasons. He tuned out the drone of the teacher's voice and thought about Hidan. He wondered how long Hidan was going to keep acting like an imbecile. They had all been friends since grade school and to think that high school was now going to tear them apart now was utterly frustrating.

He and Deidara had gone for a month once not talking to each other. Deidara had borrowed Itachi's bike and left it in the street and a car had run it over. That was in sixth grade. That was the only time that they had ever gotten that mad. Hidan was moody for the most part but this was going a little to the extreme. Itachi sighed and caught a certain boys' attention.

Kisame looked at Itachi and wondered what was on the boys mind to make him seem so down. He figured it had something to do with the current situation between Kakuzu and the silver haired boy. Kisame wasn't dumb but he was a little slow at getting things sometimes. He was a typical jock you could say. Put him on a football field and he was a genius, put him in a classroom and not so much. He almost felt intimidated by the fact that Itachi was in this class. Now it was Kisame's turn to sigh. Itachi looked at Kisame for a moment and frowned.

Kisame thought about looking away and making it seem as though he had never looked at him. Instead he offered the raven a smile. Itachi almost scowled before he too gave a soft smile. He wasn't sure why but he sort of liked Kisame's easiness. It made him feel calm and not out of place. He was the only freshmen in this class after all so feeling out of place was second nature. Class ended and the teacher asked to see the two of them. They gave each other a questioning look before approaching the teacher's desk.

"I would like for you two to work together on an upcoming project. I was wondering if there would be a problem with it." He asked. Kisame bit his lip for a second. "I don't have any problem with it if he doesn't." Kisame said with a shrug. Itachi looked at Kisame and shrugged as well. "I don't see a problem with it." He said. The teacher clapped his hands in glee and dismissed them. They walked out of class wondering what the project would be.

Konan pulled the bottom of her skirt down just a tad before looking in the mirror to check her make up. She smiled at her reflection and walked out of the bathroom. She made a turn down the hall and walked right into the drama class whose arms were loaded with wet painted props and open buckets of paint. The scene would have been funny if it weren't so sad. Props went flying and paint exploded all over the drama class the walls the props and of course Konan. She hung her head and hid her face behind hands that were no longer skin colored.

Pein and Sasori happened to be walking the same direction and managed to miss the disaster by a fraction. Now Sasori stood looking at the mess with a humor only someone like him could have. Pein on the other hand was looking at the girl who sat next to him in two of his classes. He made his way over to her and helped her out of the mess and the chaos. He rushed her into the bathroom where he quickly got paper towels to wash off some of the paint and get a look at the girls face.

Tears ran steadily down her face and she was so embarrassed that she wanted to die. "Stay here for a second." He said and disappeared. He came back a moment later with a coat and he draped it over her head and led her to the girls locker room. She looked around to make sure it was empty before she finally went in and stripped out of her most likely ruined clothes. She turned the water on and stepped into the shower. All she needed was to clean up the paint and them maybe she could find a hole to crawl into and disappear.

A half an hour later she was dressed in her gym clothes and carrying the borrowed jacket. She stepped out to find that he had waited for her. She smiled shyly and handed him back his coat. "I am so sorry, but I got paint all over your jacket." She said, her cheeks red with blush. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him wondering why he was touching her. "Don't worry about it. It's Sasori's." He said. She made a wide O with her mouth and then laughed. She felt much better. Maybe she wouldn't need that hole after all.

Zetsu watched Tobi slam his locker door again. It seemed no matter how many times he shut it just popped opened again. Zetsu walked over to the locker and stopped. Tobi looked up and immediately began apologizing for being loud. Zetsu held up a hand. He grabbed the locker door and adjusted the latch. He closed the door and this time it stayed closed. Tobi looked from the locker to Zetsu and back again. "That was my locker in my freshman year." Zetsu said. Tobi smiled and laughed.

Zetsu laughed too. Zetsu couldn't help but like this boy. He had seen many kids just like Tobi before but Tobi had a natural magnetism about him that made Zetsu want to linger a little longer than was necessary. "What class do you have now?" Zetsu asked. Tobi almost looked as though he might have become mute for a moment. "I….I have a free period." He said looking down at the floor shyly. Zetsu smiled. "Would you like to go get a Starbuck's coffee with me?" He asked. Now Tobi really was having trouble answering.

Zetsu laughed lightly and grabbed Tobi's arm and led him out the doors to the parking lot. He led Tobi to the passenger side of his car. He climbed into the driver's side and started the car. They pulled into the parking lot a couple of minutes later and Zetsu led them inside. Tobi still had yet to find his voice so Zetsu ordered a Latté for him and sat them at a table. "Tobi I want to talk to you." Zetsu said and then took a sip of his coffee. Tobi looked at Zetsu in wonder and fear. "Wha…..what do you want to talk to…..to me about?" He asked voice quivering.

Zetsu smiled and took Tobi's hand which was ice cold and trembling. Zetsu felt so bad for this boy. "I wanted to give you some pointers on how to not be so afraid of high school. I want to help you in any way I can so it won't be so scary for you. So I am going to tell you a story about a boy I knew who was a lot like you." He said and Tobi relaxed.


	6. Chapter 5

High School Adolescence Ch 5

It was last hour when Zetsu pulled back into the parking lot with a very calm Tobi. Kisame and Sasori watched as the two boys climbed out of the car. Sasori gave Kisame a questioning look and received a shrug from the red headed male. They met Zetsu at the double doors and allowed Tobi to walk passed them before they turned to look at Zetsu.

"So what is up with you and the little freshman?" Sasori asked almost moodily. Zetsu shrugged. "I was just trying to help the kid adjust. Nothing more." He said and walked to his locker. He grabbed his notebook and pen, preparing to walk back out to his car and go home. Kisame turned and walked the opposite way down the hall and Sasori exited to the parking lot with Zetsu.

Kakuzu followed Hidan back into the school. He had continued to ask Hidan out only to receive a 'no' every time. "Hidan, I swear it is just a date. If you don't like it I will take you home early. Just say yes." Kakuzu said. Hidan smirked and turned around to leave. Kakuzu thought for a moment. "It's my scars isn't it? I am not good looking I know but I can show you a good time. We can just be friends if you like." He said huskily.

Hidan turned around and gaped at Kakuzu. Hidan had never even considered that an issue. "You have it all wrong. Your scars don't bother me. In fact they are sexy as hell. What bothers me is that you wanted my ass in the ground and now you want to date me. I am having trouble with the whole one eighty you have pulled." Hidan said. Kakuzu stood there his eyes wide and his mouth open.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu for a moment before he smiled. "You can close your mouth anytime you know. It was just a compliment." Hidan said. Kakuzu recovered somewhat only to look away from Hidan. "No one has ever said that to me before. All I ever hear from people is 'freak' not something like that." He said quietly. Hidan stopped smiling for a moment. Anger seeped into his veins at the thought of how Kakuzu must have been hurt a lot in his life.

"Just a date?" He asked. Kakuzu looked at Hidan in shock once more. "Yeah, just a date. I promise to behave." He said with an almost smile. Hidan smirked. "Alright, one date. If I don't like it, you take me home and you don't ask me again." He said. Kakuzu nodded. "Deal. Pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00." He said and walked away smiling. Hidan wanted to kick himself for even thinking of agreeing.

Kisame walked into the class room to grab his jacket which he forgot. He found Itachi reading a book at one of the desks. "Are you an original book worm?" He asked jokingly. Itachi sighed and looked at Kisame. "No, I was looking something up for history class. I didn't find what I was looking for." He said putting the book on the desk and turning towards the door. "What are you looking for exactly?" Kisame asked.

"Well we're studying Ancient Rome, remember? I was hoping to find something on the Empire and the rise to power. It would help to know more about the subject at hand." Itachi explained. Kisame blinked and then blinked again. "No wonder you are in the advanced classes. Most people only care about handing it in for a good grade. You on the other hand actually want to know more about what you're studying." Kisame said in fascination.

"What does that make me a nerd?" Itachi asked defensively. "Yes, it certainly does. Although, I like the way you think. I myself have been known to do things like that myself." He said with a laugh. "Follow me to my locker will you?" He asked and walked away without waiting for an answer. Itachi followed but in an unsure manner. Kisame opened his locker and handed a book to Itachi. Itachi flipped it open and his face lit up in shock. "This is exactly what I was looking for." He said in awe.

Kisame closed his locker. "Yeah, I figured." He said. Itachi looked at Kisame and thanked him for the book. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow." He said and headed for the exit. Kisame called after him "take your time. I finished mine already." He said. Itachi turned and raised his eyebrows. "Who's the nerd now?" He called back. Kisame laughed. Itachi walked out the door to catch his bus just as it was pulling away from the school.

He stood there glaring after it for about five minutes before Kisame went to get his car. He seen the Uchiha getting ready for a long walk home and walked up to him. "Miss your bus?" He asked in obvious monotone. Itachi gave Kisame a look that said 'too soon'. Kisame waved towards his car. "Can I give you a ride home?" He asked. Itachi nodded and walked towards Kisame's car. He was having one of those days.

Kisame unlocked the doors and held the passenger one for Itachi. He closed the door and went to the drivers side. He drove out of the parking lot as Kakuzu came out of the building. He had stopped to talk to Pein before heading out. They had their own things going on after school so they never waited for the other. Kakuzu drove home with a grin on his face. He had a date with Hidan and he was going to make it unforgettable.

Sasori pulled into his driveway and looked around for his jacket. He couldn't remember taking it out of his locker but it wasn't in the car either. He must have left it somewhere at school. That was okay no one would dare touch it knowing it was his. Meanwhile Pein threw Sasori's coat over the back of his seat. He was going to have some explaining to do but he couldn't help the humor in it. He drove home thinking about a blue haired girl covered in paint.

Zetsu was on his bed thinking about Tobi. He hadn't thought that anyone would catch his attention. At least not at school. He was sure everyone there was plain and boring. Something about Tobi intrigued him though. Maybe it was the way Tobi saw things. He was a little flower in a giant garden and he feared being crushed under the others. Who wouldn't? Maybe it was the way that Tobi just called to him with his fear. So he was helping out a freshman so what. He wished someone had done that for him.


	7. Chapter 6

High School Adolescence Ch 6

School the next day was anything but ordinary. Tobi felt relaxed now knowing that someone older had his back. Itachi didn't feel quite so out of place in his advanced classes now with a certain Senior around and Konan was less shy around Pein than before. Hidan was nervous as hell though. He wondered what Kakuzu had planned for their date and he worried that Kakuzu was planning something awful for revenge.

The bell rang and class let out for the three minutes in between classes. Hidan walked to his locker and stopped a moment to look at his friends. He sighed and walked up to Konan. "Hey, listen. I am sorry I was so mad at you guys but I needed to do what I needed to do." He said apologetically. Deidara and Tobi had made their way over to them by now and Itachi was watching from his locker. "Its okay. I was so worried about you though. I thought that guy was going to kill you." Konan said taking Hidan in her arms and giving him a bear hug successfully cutting off his air.

"Ko-nan…can't br-brea-breathe." Hidan stuttered out. Konan laughed sheepishly and let him go. "Sorry about that." She said smoothing her shirt. "Anyway the guy may still want to kill me although he has a weird way of doing it if he is still planning on it." Hidan said. Deidara furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, un?" Hidan shuffled his feet. "He sort of asked me out on a date." Hidan said quietly. "WHAT?" Konan and Deidara both shouted.

Hidan rolled his eyes. So much for being quiet. Itachi now walked over tot hem. "Are you going out with him?" He asked casually. Hidan turned to look at Itachi. He nodded slowly. "WHY?" Konan asked. She was not pleased and Hidan could tell by the way she held her mouth that she was worried. "I don't know. I just want to see what he is up to. Maybe he isn't up to anything and maybe just maybe he is." He shrugged and looked away. Deidara was the one to hug Hidan now.

"We got your back, un. Just don't die." He said melodramatically. Itachi gave Deidara a quizzical look and then looked back at Hidan. "I hope you know what you are doing." He said. Hidan nodded. "So do I." He said as the first bell rang. Deidara "meeped" as they all ran for their lockers to continue getting their books. They rushed to class hoping to not be late. They all made it by the skin of their teeth and slid into their seats. Hidan looked back at Kakuzu and got a wink from him. He spun around with a blush on his cheeks. He was going to faint before this day was over.

Itachi sat at his desk writing on a piece of paper. He handed it to Kisame who smiled. Kisame took it and slowly looked at it. "Finished your book. Left it in your locker for you." It read. Kisame answered back. "Wow that was fast. Did you stay up all night reading it?" He handed it back to Itachi as the teacher droned on. Itachi read it and wrote back. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night." He handed it back to Kisame. Kisame looked it over. "Yeah, would you like to share your reason for not sleeping?" He handed it back to Itachi with a smile.

Itachi thought it over for a moment. "Just stuff with friends and family." He wrote. He handed it back. Kisame put a frowny face on it. "Here I thought maybe you couldn't keep someone off your mind because you were head over heels for them." He wrote and handed it back to Itachi. Itachi looked it over and frowned. "Who would I be interested in that would keep me awake? There are no girls at this school worth the sleep deprivation." Itachi handed it back to Kisame. Kisame smiled at what he wrote next.

"What about boys?" He slipped the paper back onto Itachi's desk and turned to look towards the teacher. Itachi read it and practically swallowed his tongue. He tried but for the life of him he couldn't answer that question. He was still uncertain about his orientation and he wasn't sure he could answer it. He folded the paper up and put it in his book. He stared straight ahead and ignored Kisame the rest of class. Kisame kicked himself now for upsetting Itachi. That hadn't been his plan.

Konan drew bubble letters all over her book. She drew a K and then a P next to it. She drew flowers around it and then added a heart or two. She listened to the teacher for a while before going back to her drawings. Pein watched in amusement as she continued to make the letters K, P. She never once looked up to see him watching her. She was oblivious to anything and anyone as she thought about the paint disaster and how Pein had helped her. He smiled as he thought about the girl next to him covered in paint and looking very much the damsel in distress.

Deidara searched his locker and his back pack. He was sure he had grabbed that painting he had done in first hour but now he just couldn't find it. He must have dropped it somewhere. Now he was annoyed. He had wanted to finish it and hand it in for his mid term grade. Okay so mid term was a ways away but he was an over achiever in art. He turned back to his desk and began to draw the picture again from memory. It wouldn't be one hundred percent the same but he could improvise on it here and there.

Sasori continued to look at the picture he now carried from class to class. He couldn't seem to get passed the way the blonde had drew him. He had made Sasori seem so mellow in this picture. Once upon a time he had been. Back before his parents had died he had looked just like this. Now he was cold and calculating. He was certain that everyone was out to cause him pain. Everyone had a motive. He couldn't and wouldn't let anyone hurt him again.

His parents death was enough pain for a lifetime. Now he needed to protect himself against everything and everyone. His friends were his friends and he would count on them only if it came down to no other way. Otherwise he was his own best friend and he would save himself from agony and pain of the world. He knew what that entailed. He would stay single and a virgin until hell froze over. It was the only way he could never be hurt. He would have to sacrifice but it would be worth it in the end. So he thought.

Tobi sat next to Zetsu during the class film. It was a war film and Tobi hated blood and guts. They had cut most of the graphics out but there was still enough to make Tobi queasy. Tobi had to look away a couple of times to keep from fainting or throwing up in class. He knew people probably seen him as a freak but he didn't care. He was tense and hoping that the movie would end soon only seemed to make it longer. Zetsu reached out and grabbed Tobi's hand under the desk.

He held it on his lap and stroked the long delicate fingers. Tobi looked at Zetsu in confusion. Zetsu smiled at Tobi and gave his hand a light squeeze. Tobi instantly began to understand that Zetsu was comforting him. He relaxed tremendously after that and held Zetsu's hand back. The movie finally ended and Zetsu let his hand linger a little longer before letting go. Tobi blushed and let his hand fall back to his own lap. The bell rang and class let out once more and everyone prepared to go to lunch. So far this had been an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 7

High School Adolescence Ch 7

Kakuzu picked Hidan up right on time. To say that Hidan wasn't nervous would be a total lie. Although on the outside you would never know it. He appeared to be calm and collected even though he was on guard and prepared for anything that Kakuzu might have planned to do to him. Hidan smiled when Kakuzu told him he looked nice. He eased into the conversation when Kakuzu began talking about school and family. Hidan did everything that was humanly possible to keep from being caught in a bad joke.

Kakuzu drove to the restaurant and parked in the parking lot. He turned to Hidan and gave him a small smile. "Are you ready to eat?" He asked. Hidan nodded slowly thinking to himself that if Kakuzu was up to something that he had to be good to do it in such a public place. Unless he had somehow managed to get the restaurant for the two of them and then somehow humiliate him in front of the entire school or a bunch of people who he would most likely see again. Okay so now hew as way over paranoid. Although he did do some heavy shit to Kakuzu.

He expected the restaurant to be dark and no one around just the two of them until the big moment when Kakuzu would make his move. He was a little relieved to see he was wrong. The restaurant was full of people and the lights were on. He realized he didn't know a single person in the place and he figured that whatever Kakuzu had planned for him wouldn't be as bad as if the school or Kakuzu's friends were there. Kakuzu talked to the hostess and she led them to a table in the middle of the room.

Kakuzu held Hidan's chair for him and Hidan gave Kakuzu a wary look. He managed to sit down without the chair exploding so he let out the breath he had been holding. Kakuzu seated himself across the little table and the waitress came to give them their menu's and take their drink order. Kakuzu ordered and then asked Hidan what he would like. Hidan ordered his drink and then picked up his menu. He figured he could at least hide behind that for a bit to consider his options.

He could excuse himself and go to the bathroom and then slip out before Kakuzu could do anything or he could stay and see how humiliated Kakuzu could make him. While lost in thought Kakuzu said something to him. Hidan lowered the menu and looked at Kakuzu. "What did you say?" He asked quietly. Kakuzu smiled. "I said you can relax. I have no intentions of doing anything. Except have dinner with you at the moment." Hidan blushed a little and swallowed thickly. The waitress came and asked if they were ready.

Hidan glanced at the menu quickly and shoes the pot roast. Kakuzu ordered steak and the waitress left. Hidan sat fiddling with his napkin and his water glass trying to avoid looking at Kakuzu. Kakuzu reached across the table to lightly lay his hand over Hidan's. Hidan jerked and spilled his water over the top of the glass. A couple of tables near by looked their direction and Hidan avoided the looks as he wiped up the water. Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan, relax. You are way too jumpy." He said.

"Of course I am. You screwed with me at school continuously and then you turn around and ask me out on a date? Excuse me if I am a little damn suspicious." Hidan hissed across the table. Kakuzu nodded. "Yes, but you showed me what you were capable of. I think you pretty much paid me back for all of it." He said quietly. Hidan was about to say something else when their salads arrived. The waitress left to take another order and Kakuzu waited expectantly. "Let's just eat okay?" Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded and picked up his fork.

Hidan did the same and began to eat his salad. He was about to take another bite of his salad when Kakuzu said "My mother abandoned me and my father is dead. I live with a foster father." He continued to eat his salad while Hidan gave him a curious look. "Why did you tell me that?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu shrugged. "I figure if you knew something about me that maybe you would relax some." He said and took another bite of his salad. Hidan sat back in his chair and gave Kakuzu a long look.

"So is this where I am supposed to tell you about my life?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu shrugged. "If you want to. Food." He said. Hidan gave him a questioning look and then the waitress was putting their plates on the table. Hidan eyed the pot roast and pleasantly surprised. The carrots and the potatoes smelled wonderful and the gravy on the pot roast was enticing. He had made a split decision but he was glad he chose this. He took a bite of the pot roast and buttered his roll.

Kakuzu dumped steak sauce on his steak and began cutting into it. "My dad left when I was two and my mom smokes too much and drinks too much. She stays out all night and she has bad taste in men." Hidan said bitterly. He took another bite of his roast and chased it with a drink of his Dr Pepper. Kakuzu frowned. He didn't like the sounds of Hidan's mom. Hidan looked at Kakuzu for a moment before looking away. "What?" He asked. "Nothing it just sounds like you have had a bad experience with some of your mom's male friends." Kakuzu said huskily.

Hidan remained quiet on the matter and Kakuzu wondered what was going through the freshmen boy's mind. A moment later his question was answered. "I ain't telling you anything that you think you can use against me." I shouldn't have said anything in the first place." He said grumpily. Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan I have no intentions of using anything against you. Kakuzu said. Hidan scoffed. "Right. I forgot. You have a thing for me now. Sorry but I ain't buying it." Hidan said. He went back to eating and Kakuzu resumed eating as well.

A few minutes passed and Hidan finally sat back. He tossed his napkin on his plate and picked up his drink. He couldn't believe he had found room for it all but he had somehow finished his meal. Kakuzu finished a moment later and leaned back in his own seat. The waitress asked if they would like desert and Hidan passed. Kakuzu shook his head and asked for the check. The waitress handed it to him with a smile. She walked away and Kakuzu looked over the check for a moment. He grimaced but dug out the cash for it anyway.

He left the tip on the table and they stood to leave. After paying the check they walked out to Kakuzu's car. He held the door for Hidan and then climbed in the passenger side. "Now where are we going?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu leaned back in his seat. "I can take you home if that is what you prefer but I would like to take you to a park I know of. Hidan thought for a moment. He nodded at Kakuzu and Kakuzu started the car. They drove a ways from the restaurant and pulled along the curb. It was dark out but the park was lit by street lights.

Kakuzu held Hidan's door for him and held out his hand. Hidan blushed and took it but was leery. After exiting the car they walked to the walkway and began walking along it. A small duck pond was located in the center of the park and Kakuzu led Hidan to it. They stopped along the edge and Hidan was blown away. Baby ducks swam in the light of the pond. Their feathers glistened with water and brilliant colors. Hidan squatted down next to the pond to take it in. Kakuzu squatted next to him.

"My mother brought me here when I was little. I remember her always bringing bread so I could feed the ducks. I was six the last time I saw her." Kakuzu said. He looked as though he were lost in a memory and it was bittersweet. "That really sucks that she left you." Hidan said quietly. Kakuzu looked at Hidan and smiled. "Yeah it does. She left me here in this very park. She said she was going to the car to get something. I kept feeding the ducks and not paying attention. She drove off and I was left for someone else to find." Kakuzu said almost painfully.

Hidan gasped. How could someone who carried you for nine months and raise you for six years suddenly drop you in a park and leave never to return? It was unthinkable. Kakuzu smiled at Hidan. "It's okay it was a long time ago." He said. Hidan nodded still in stunned silence. Kakuzu leaned in and kissed Hidan.


	9. Chapter 8

High School Adolescence Ch 8

Hidan went to pull back as Kakuzu wrapped his hand around the back of Hidan's head to keep him in position. Hidan began to panic wondering if this was the sick joke Kakuzu was pulling on him. Kakuzu continued to move his lips against Hidan's without getting a response. At least a response from Hidan's lips. Otherwise his heart was pounding and his body had begun to heat up. Hidan placed both hands on Kakuzu's chest trying to push the older boy off of him.

Kakuzu pulled back with a frown. "You didn't like it?" He asked. Hidan sat in confusion. "I-I don't know. Is this the joke you have been waiting to play on me all night?" Hidan asked suspiciously. Kakuzu shook his head and cursed. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. I will take you home." He said not looking at Hidan at all. Hidan ignored the hand and stood up on his own. The walk to the car was tense as they slid inside.

Kakuzu true to his word drove Hidan home. He pulled up in front of the house and didn't even give Hidan a glance as Hidan got out. "Thanks for dinner." Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded but still refused to look at Hidan. The instant the door was shut and Hidan had started to go inside Kakuzu burned rubber down the block. He squealed tires around the corner. Hidan knew then that he had upset Kakuzu badly. How was he supposed to know that Kakuzu wasn't planning on doing anything mean?

Hidan went to bed that night feeling miserable. Kakuzu didn't go to bed at all. He stayed up in his room thinking of all the things he could have done or said to make Hidan see he was being serious with him. He realized that he couldn't have said or done anything to change it. Hidan was young and it was easy to see that he had never been in a relationship so he had no idea what to expect. Kakuzu wanted to show Hidan the ways of love and relationships only for it to back fire and leave him angry.

By the time morning rolled around Hidan was in a bad mood from sleeping incredibly crappy and somehow ended up with a kink in his neck. He grumpily made it to the bus just in time. Kakuzu pulled into his spot in the senior parking lot and sat there for a moment begrudging this day. He finally got out as his friends began showing up. Pein smiled and handed Sasori his jacket. Sasori looked it over and looked at Pein in confusion.

"How did you end up with my coat and why is there paint all over it?" Sasori asked. Pein smiled sweetly. "I borrowed it for something." Pein said. Sasori glared. "What the hell did you borrow it for? Did you have a paint party on it?" Sasori asked grumpily. Pein laughed. "Remember the disaster with the drama club and the paint in the hall?" Pein asked. Sasori thought for a moment. "Yeah." Sasori said. Pein smiled wider.

"You asshole! You gave it to miss blue hair didn't you?" He accused. Pein laughed. "Hey I am a gentlemen." Pein said bowing. Sasori scoffed. "Well next time give her your coat and why the hell are you being all nicey nice to a freshmen?" Sasori asked curiously. Pein shrugged. "Its our last year here. I figure I can break a few hearts still while I am here." He said with a grin. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Sure Pein you keep telling yourself that. You assume that girls still want you." Sasori said with a smirk.

Pein feigned hurt and anger. He made a gun with his fingers and blew on the tips of them. Sasori shook his head. Zetsu walked up to the two and sat on the hood of Sasori's car. Sasori leaned against the fender reading over Zetsu's shoulder. "Zetsu my friend, only nerds read in the parking lot before school." Sasori said slapping Zetsu's leg. Zetsu bit into an apple he had in one hand. "Yeah, unfortunately I didn't get this chapter read last night. I barely got any of my homework done as it was." He said.

"The old man still riding your ass like a dog?" Sasori asked. Zetsu scowled. "Yeah. He wants to see me as a senior again next year." Zetsu said gloomily. Sasori sighed. He knew Zetsu's old man was a prick. He always had been. He would always tell Zetsu that school was a waste of time. Zetsu on the other hand disagreed. He was going somewhere in life and that somewhere was anywhere but here. He finished his apple and tossed the core out into the dirt.

He wiped his hands on his pants and continued to read. "Well, well look who it is. It's Zetsu's little raven haired friend." Pein said with a grin. Zetsu looked up and around to where the other two were looking. Tobi was standing by the bus waiting for his friends. A smile crossed Zetsu's lips as Tobi turned to look his direction. They were too far away from each other to see what the other's face looked like but Tobi waved a hand at Zetsu and Zetsu waved back.

Of course that earned him a bunch of jabbing. He rolled his eyes as his two year old friends made jokes and acted stupid. He continued to read. Kisame came up to them and listened to Pein and Sasori make fun of Zetsu. Kisame laughed. He never joined in on the picking but he would smile or laugh about it. He himself had made a friend in a freshmen so he wasn't about to be two faced. Kakuzu stood brooding silently the whole time. He had seen the bus pull up and Hidan get off.

The way things were going he was going to have a migraine later. The first bell rang and everyone poured inside. It didn't take long for everyone to get there books and begin making their way to class. Hidan looked at Kakuzu as the senior boy closed his locker. He refused to acknowledge Hidan's existence at all. Hidan sighed. He needed to talk to Kakuzu and make things right. Tobi made to walk outside to go around the senior section when Zetsu called him over to him.

Tobi bit his lip nervously and walked over to the older boy. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me." He said. Tobi smiled brightly. "Yeah, that would be nice.' He said. Zetsu smiled. He closed his locker and headed towards the class room. Tobi walked beside him the whole way. They entered the class room and took their seats. Tobi turned in his seat to talk to Zetsu. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that. I am fine with walking around the building." Tobi said.

"Nonsense. I am happy to walk with you to class. Besides I like your company." Zetsu said. Tobi smiled and blushed a little. "I like yours too." He said. Zetsu smiled. Sasori walked past Deidara in the hall. He watched the blond say bye to his friends and then head to class. Sasori for the life of him couldn't figure out why he wanted to but he followed the blond. Deidara turned to look at the red head with disinterest. Sasori smirked.

"So you paint huh?" He asked casually. Deidara frowned giving Sasori a confused look. "Why are you asking, un?" He asked suspiciously. Sasori smiled and leaned forward. He breathed hot air into Deidara's ear and whispered. "I love the way you paint me." He pulled away and watched Deidara shiver. He turned and left the room. Deidara sat down trying to figure out what that could have been about. Realization struck like lightning and Deidara turned tomato red. Sasori had his painting.

Kakuzu sat down in class and stayed quiet. Hidan entered the room and walked up to him. "Listen, I just want to say that I am sorry. I misread your intentions and I am sorry. I was just so scared that you were going to do something horrible to me after everything I did to you. Please accept my apology." He said and went to his seat. Kakuzu never once looked at him but he felt his anger slip a little. He sighed. He was going to hell for the thoughts he was having for the silver haired boy now.

He looked at the tight jeans that Hidan was wearing and wondered if they were for his benefit or not. He didn't care why he wore them it gave him something to stare at all day. Pein sat down and looked at Konan. He was happy to see she had gotten all the paint out of her hair. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. He winked at her and she melted. He patted his own back. 'In your face Sasori." He thought with a mental laugh. He was going to make the most of this year and so what if he decided to play around with a freshmen.


	10. Chapter 9

High School Adolescence Ch 9

Zetsu and Tobi sat at the café for lunch today. Zetsu had asked Tobi to join him there and Tobi had agreed right away. Tobi had to admit that he now had a crush on Zetsu. He was so embarrassed that Zetsu might find out but at the same time he wanted to tell him so badly. Zetsu smiled at Tobi as Tobi was lost in thought. "Can I be in on the secret?" Zetsu asked with a smile. Tobi's stomach did a flip flop of sensations just because Zetsu smiled at him.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to be here." Tobi said he wanted to add 'with you' but figured he would be pushing it. What would a senior want with him anyway? He was only a freshmen. Zetsu reached out and grabbed Tobi's hand. He ran his fingers softly over Tobi's and Tobi shivered. Tobi could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and hew as sure his hands must feel like ice. Tobi looked down to escape Zetsu's gaze. Zetsu laughed lightly.

"You know you're really cute. I like how shy you are. Do you like me?" Zetsu asked softly. Tobi looked up in panic. His face was bright red and he felt trapped all of a sudden. He began to stand up to escape this awkward situation and Zetsu caught him before he could. "Hey, it's okay if you do. I like you too." Zetsu said reassuringly. Tobi's eyes were as round as saucers now. He couldn't believe that a senior liked him. He smiled in embarrassment and looked away.

"You do?" He asked cautiously. "Yes, I do. I know there is a gap between us. I am a senior and seventeen and you are a freshmen and fourteen but I would love it if you would go out with me." Zetsu said. Tobi was even more surprised. His face was never going to be any color but red now. He looked down and nodded. "I will go out with you." He said quietly. Zetsu smiled. "Cool. So I was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies with me on Friday night?" Zetsu asked.

Again Tobi nodded and smiled. He was going to have a heart attack if this kept up. Zetsu laughed softly again. "Hey, you don't have to be so shy. I promise I won't embarrass you or make you regret going out with me, okay?" Zetsu asked. Tobi smiled and nodded. "Okay. I just have never had a boyfriend before. I don't really know what to do in a relationship." Tobi said turning an even darker shade of red. Zetsu laughed softly yet again. "Hey, neither have I. This is new to me too. So why don't we figure it out together?" Zetsu asked.

Tobi nodded vigorously. "I'd like that." He said. Zetsu smiled back and looked into Tobi's eyes. "Yeah, me too." He said. They finished their lunch and went to Zetsu's car to head back to the school. Zetsu leaned over once in the car and caught Tobi's chin. He kissed Tobi on the lips and Tobi's eyelids fluttered closed. At first it was scary but then the feel of Zetsu's soft warm lips against his own, was fantastic. Zetsu was slow and easy. He didn't try to force anything and when he pulled away from Tobi they were both blushing.

Tobi smiled at Zetsu to let him know that he had liked the kiss. Zetsu smiled back and started the car. They went back to school and Zetsu parked in his usual spot in the senior parking lot. Sasori was in his car listening to his radio when they pulled up. Zetsu got out of the car and went to Open Tobi's door. Sasori watched in amusement. Zetsu smiled at Sasori as Tobi got out and stood next to him. Zetsu put an arm around Tobi's waist and pulled him against him in the parking lot.

He lifted Tobi's head once more and gave him another soft kiss. Sasori was totally amused now. He reached out the window and gave Zetsu a knuckle bump. "Don't break him." Sasori said. Zetsu smiled. "As if." He said back. He turned Tobi towards the school and headed to the entrance meanwhile a blond was passing them on his way to the senior parking lot. Tobi stopped and spoke to the blond getting a squeal and a hug. Tobi laughed and began walking with Zetsu again who took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

They entered the building and went to the locker area to get ready for their next class. Deidara stormed up to Sasori's car. "I want it back, un." He said. Sasori lazily rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about Brat." He said monotonously. Deidara glared. "My painting, un. I know you have it. I want it back, un." He said with his hands on his hips. Sasori laughed. "You really should see yourself. With your hands on your hips and that long hair and cute pout, you look like a chic." He said mockingly.

Deidara turned beat red from anger. He stomped his foot and growled. "Give it back, un." He said haughtily. "What are you going to give me for it?" Sasori asked. Deidara gave him a confused look. "Give you, un?" He asked. Sasori laughed sadistically. "Yeah, give me. Think about it. I am sure you can come up with something in that pretty blond head of yours." Sasori said. "I don't – did you just call me pretty, un?" He asked. Sasori laughed again. He turned off the key and pulled it out of the ignition. He got out of his car and closed the door and began walking back towards the doors of school.

Deidara followed behind trying to figure out what the red head had meant. "What did you want me to give you, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori grinned and opened the double doors. He walked in and Deidara was on his heels. "You are so naïve. I could tell you but I want to see if you can figure it out on your own or if I will have to tell you later." Sasori said laughing in amusement at the look on Deidara's face. "Don't look so disgruntled. If you think really hard you just might figure it out." Sasori said. Deidara turned and stormed off to his locker. He hated riddles and this felt just like that. He slammed his locker door about seven times to make himself feel better only to hear Sasori laughing in the senior section which made him angrier.

Hidan was standing just outside of the school in the court yard. Class was going to be starting in a couple of minutes and he was going to be late but he didn't really care. He leaned against the building and huffed. He had really blown it on his date with Kakuzu. He knew he shouldn't have been so paranoid but who could really blame him. The guy was bipolar. Or at least he was part bipolar. Not two weeks before the guy had wanted him dead. Two weeks later the guy wants to date him.

It didn't make a whole lot of sense to him. Kakuzu came out the doors to the court yard and found Hidan standing next to the building. "Hey, you know class is about to start don't you?" Hidan rolled his eyes and made to walk passed Kakuzu without a word. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the arm to stop him. "Hidan, I am sorry for getting pissed. I just wanted to make things right with us. Things were a little crazy for us at the beginning but I really do like you. I want to be with you. If you think its bull then I will count my blessings that I got a date with you at least and not pursue you any further." He said.

Hidan looked at the ground and then the brick building. He turned to face Kakuzu and then stepped up to him. He grabbed Kakuzu's cheeks and kissed his lips. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan and held him against him as the second bell rang. They could deal with the consequences of being late some other time. Right now they were having a moment. Hidan moaned softly into the kiss making Kakuzu's head swim. They were so lost in each other that they never noticed Pein and Sasori watching them through the window.

The two guys were smiling in amusement. Pein gave Sasori a light punch on the arm and the two moved away from the windows. They went to their free period where they could do whatever they wanted. Kisame walked down the hall next and just happened to look out the window and see the two kissing and groping each other furiously. Kisame stopped dead in his tracks and watched in surprise. He had known that Kakuzu liked the silver haired boy but he hadn't known it had come to this. He smiled and moved on. He was happy for his friend if his friend was happy.


	11. Chapter 10

High School Adolescence Ch 10

Kisame walked into his math class and seen Itachi sitting in his usual seat. Kisame sat down in his and smiled at the younger boy. Itachi smiled back but barely. Kisame had been thinking about Itachi a lot lately. He wondered what made this kid tick. He wondered what Itachi's favorite color was or his favorite food. He wondered if Itachi liked camping or hiking or if he liked staying indoors. Kisame wondered what made the kid so special to him. He had never been intrigued with anyone the way he was with Itachi.

He wondered if Itachi preferred summer or winter. He wondered if Itachi had ever dated before or if Itachi had ever kissed anyone before. It bugged him not to know these things. Kisame looked over at Itachi and noticed that Itachi was writing something on a piece of paper. He wondered what he was writing. Was he writing someone's name like the girls did when they had a crush? Was he doing homework? Kisame tried to see what he was writing by sitting up a little straighter.

He couldn't tell and it bugged him. A moment later Itachi handed Kisame the piece of paper. Kisame looked at Itachi in surprise. Itachi gave a nod toward the paper. Kisame looked at it. "Do you want to get together after school to work on our project? We can meet in the library or anywhere you prefer." It read. Kisame smiled. He wrote on it and handed it back. "How about at my house?" It read. Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. Kisame smiled and reached out for the paper.

Itachi handed it back and Kisame wrote on it. "When would you like to get started?" He handed it back. Itachi read it and wrote back. "Are you busy today?" He handed it to Kisame who shook his head and wrote on the note. Meet me after school is out. You can call your parents and let them know you are working on a project at my house." Kisame handed it back. Itachi read it and nodded. Kisame nodded back and then went back to his homework.

School let out and Itachi followed Kisame to his car. Itachi's parents were thrilled to know he was working at a friend's house on a project. Itachi got into the car and Kisame stood chatting with his friends. Kakuzu and Hidan were all over each other by Kakuzu's car. Zetsu and Tobi couldn't stop giving each other little kisses. Both boys had offered their new found loves a ride home instead of riding the bus. They were all too happy to be driven home.

Pein was the only one missing and that was because he was escorting a blue haired girl who could only be Konan to the bus. They laughed and Pein held her hand as he helped her up the bus steps. She smiled and gave him a little wave. He winked at her and walked to his car. Sasori was waiting for him to get to his car so he could bug the hell out of him about the little freshmen girl. He didn't get a chance because Deidara was now in his face again.

"I think you were thinking dirty, un." Deidara said accusatorily. Sasori laughed maniacally. "Maybe I was." He said receiving a slap across the face and a dark red blush from the blond. "You are disgusting, un." Deidara said and made to walk away. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and spun him around to face him. He leaned in and kissed Deidara on the lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth when he gasped in surprise. Everyone now stood in stunned silence. "Sasori what the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori pulled away and almost got a knee in the groin. Deidara stormed off to catch his bus only to miss it. Sasori laughed at the blonde's predicament. "I was teaching the brat about giving and receiving." Sasori said with an innocent look. Pein laughed. "It looked to me like you were teaching how to get pissed and nail you in your anatomy." He said. Sasori laughed too. "Yeah well at least he doesn't have blue hair. I prefer his blond to that crazy blue hair. No offense Kisame." Sasori said.

"None taken." Kisame said. He and Sasori had known each other way too long to get upset over a comment. Kisame knew it was just a jab against Pein anyway for picking on him. Kisame waved goodbye to his friends and got in the car. He started it and drove to his house. He parked in the driveway and grabbed the mail on the way inside. Itachi noticed immediately that Kisame lived alone. "Where are your parents, Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm? Oh my dad is dead and my mom is in a mental hospital. She is a manic depressive. I get checks from the state to pay for her medical and her stay there. It also pays the bills here and keeps me from living on the street." Kisame said with a small laugh. Itachi felt awful for even asking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Itachi said looking guilty. Kisame waved it off. "Don't be. It was a long time ago. My aunt lived with me until I turned fifteen. I was deemed capable of living on my own by the courts." He said.

Itachi nodded and set his bag on the floor by the door. Kisame turned to the refrigerator and opened it. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked. Itachi nodded. "Iced tea if you have any." He said. Kisame smiled. "That I do. I love iced tea." He said and poured them two glasses. He handed one to Itachi and took the other for himself. He motioned for the living room to the couch. "We can work in here if you want. Its more comfortable." Kisame said.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He said. They pulled out their guides and began putting together notes. They worked for two hours before Kisame realized it was getting to be dinner time. "Do you like pizza?" He asked. Itachi thought for a moment. He didn't normally eat pizza it was too greasy and full of carbohydrates. Instead of saying so he nodded. Kisame smiled and called for delivery. Itachi wouldn't have to eat much just enough so he wouldn't be hungry and make Kisame happy.

He ended up eating three pieces of the ungodly stuff. He hadn't realized how good it could be. He hadn't meant to like it so much but he was beside himself in bliss. They had managed to get quite a bit of the project done. It was now nine o'clock and Kisame was getting ready to take Itachi home. Itachi's phone rang and it was Sasuke calling to tell Itachi that he might want to stay the night at his new friend's house. Their father was on a rampage and it wasn't looking good for anyone in the vicinity.

Itachi asked him where he was and he told him he was at Naruto's. Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. He hung up and turned to Kisame. "Would it be a problem if I stayed the night? I can sleep on the couch or the floor it doesn't matter." Itachi said. Kisame blinked for a moment. "Of course you can stay. You don't have to sleep on the floor though. Is everything alright?" Kisame asked. Itachi sighed. "My father likes to drink sometimes and then he gets angry and violent. He takes it out on me, mother or Sasuke." Itachi said.

Kisame frowned. "Yes, you most definitely can stay the night." He said and went to get pillows and blankets from the hall closet. He put them on the couch and left to get Itachi some pajamas to wear. Itachi went to the bathroom t change and returned a moment later wearing a shirt that reached his knees and shorts that reached mid calf. They were drawstring at least and wouldn't fall down. He spread the blankets out on the couch and curled up in them. Kisame waited until Itachi was settled to turn off the lights.

He went down the hall to his room and opened the door and turned on the light. "Good night Itachi." He called. "Good night Kisame." Itachi called back. "Hey thanks for letting me stay." He said. Kisame smiled. "No problem." He said and closed his door. He changed and turned off the light as he crawled into bed. He lay awake for three hours thinking about Itachi. He had learned one piece of Itachi tonight. He was determined to learn more about the boy.

He finally drifted off to sleep as Itachi knocked on his door. Kisame opened his eyes. He sat up and turned on his lamp. Itachi stood in his door way looking forlorn. "Itachi, is everything okay?" He asked. Itachi shook his head. Kisame got up and walked to the younger boy. He noticed now that tears were running down the boy's face. Kisame wasn't sure what to do but he pulled Itachi to him and hugged him. He felt Itachi's arms go around his waist immediately. Itachi was starving for attention.


	12. Chapter 11

High School Adolescence Ch 11

Itachi awoke sometime after midnight. He rolled onto his side and realized he wasn't alone. He looked at Kisame and blushed. He remembered how he had ended up in Kisame's bed but he was still embarrassed by how needy he had been. Kisame still had an arm curled around Itachi's waist and gave the Uchiha a light squeeze of comfort. Even in his sleep Kisame still felt it necessary to take care of Itachi.

Itachi lay back down and moved closer to Kisame. He had grown to like the older male more than he would have liked to admit. As he pressed his body closer to Kisame's he felt Kisame's arm curl tighter around him. Itachi smiled. He liked the feeling of security. Kisame moved closer to Itachi's face and gave Itachi a light kiss on the cheek. It was as if it was second nature to him. Like they had done this a billion times before.

Itachi was happy. Nobody had ever cared how he felt and last night a boy he barely knew took him into his arms and into his bed and held him in a comforting manner. Itachi couldn't have asked for more. He wondered if Kisame had feelings for him or if it was just like a person caring for a lost and scared puppy. Itachi frowned at the thought. He wanted this to be so much more but what if it wasn't? Itachi felt like his world had spun out on him.

He uncurled himself from Kisame's grip and slid quietly out of bed. He walked to the living room and lay down on the couch feeling cold and alone. Why did he assume that Kisame cared about him romantically just because he offered him comfort for the night? Itachi felt the first of his tears begin to slide down his cheeks. He felt hopeless. He tried to curl himself into a ball and disappear but it was no use.

Two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. They lifted him off the couch and against a strong muscular chest. "Itachi, why did you leave? Was it something I did? I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. You can sleep in my bed though. I won't touch you. I will stay as far on my side as possible." Kisame said. Itachi released his agony and sobbed brokenly. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and clung to him for dear life.

Kisame was a bit confused. He held Itachi against him and tried to calm the younger boy. "It's not that Kisame. It's that I wanted you to like me. I don't want to be used or treated like a wounded animal. I can't take anymore comfort without strings. I need to be wanted and to be accepted for me." Itachi said unevenly. Kisame walked around and sat on the couch with Itachi on his lap. "I do like you Itachi." Kisame said not sure what Itachi meant exactly.

"No Kisame, I mean like me. Love me. Want and need me. No one does. My own parents don't really want me or need me or even really love me. They pretend to keep from being judged by society. Sasuke is the only one I care about that actually cares about me." Itachi sniffled. Kisame was shocked. How could no one love this boy? It was all too clear to Kisame. He did want and need Itachi. He did like Itachi and if he was truthful he had loved Itachi since the first day he had seen him.

"Itachi, I like you a lot. I want to say that I love you but I want it to be completely true when I say it. It hasn't been all that long since we met so I want to be clear about your feelings and mine. We are young. Sometimes love can be mistaken for infatuation or fascination. I want to be completely and utterly sure. So are you game?" Kisame asked. Itachi thought about it. He knew Kisame was right. It would hurt so much if Kisame said he loved him only to later tell him he didn't.

Itachi nodded. "Okay Kisame. I know what you mean. I wouldn't want either of us to rush it and find out we were wrong. I could say it and it would just be that I was lonely and upset. You could say it and it would be only that you felt obligated to say it to save my feelings. It makes sense." Itachi said not looking at Kisame but at the floor. Kisame head spun around. That wasn't what he had thought at all. Itachi had a very complex mind for someone so young.

Itachi stood up and grabbed Kisame's hand. He led him back to his bedroom and crawled into Kisame's bed. Kisame crawled back in bed too on the other side. Itachi slid over and lay against Kisame. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and they settled in to go back to sleep. Itachi was out like a light in minutes whereas Kisame lay awake thinking about Itachi's words the rest of the night. He was dog tired the next morning.

Itachi asked him several times if he was okay. He answered the same every time. "Yes, I'm fine Itachi. I was just thinking about something last night." He said. Itachi frowned. "What were you thinking about? Was it something I did?" Itachi asked concerned. Kisame smiled. "No, it wasn't anything you did. I was just wondering what your favorite color was. That's all." Kisame said. Itachi deadpanned.

"You stayed awake all night because you wanted to know what my favorite color is?" Itachi asked incredulously. Kisame smiled and shrugged. "It's purple." Itachi said. Kisame grinned. "Purple huh? Okay. Thanks, Itachi." He said. Itachi shook his head. He was about to lose his mind over something so simple. Unless Kisame had lied and he was thinking about something else. Itachi walked into class deciding to ask Kisame about it later.

Deidara glared at his paper. Algebra was greek to him and he was sure that if he tried to answer any one of these questions his head would explode. He pushed the paper away and lay his head on his arm. He was ready for lunch already. Someone walked by his desk and grabbed his paper. He sat up to yell at them to leave it alone when a familiar red head came into view. Deidara looked at Sasori's lips by accident and the red head kissing him in the parking lot came back to him.

He blushed and sat back in his desk. "So brat, looks to me like you don't know your algebra." Sasori said with a grin. Deidara glared thinking if he could set Sasori on fire he would. "Just because you made me miss my bus and had to give me a ride home yesterday, un doesn't mean we are friends." Deidara said sarcastically. Sasori laughed. He was having such a good time messing with Deidara.

Deidara clenched his fists and was about to jump out of his seat and clock Sasori when Sasori grabbed his shoulders and kissed him again. Deidara struggled to get loose only to have Sasori deepen the kiss. The class room buzzed with excitement. The teacher arrived a moment later. "Sasori if you want to make out with someone do it on your own time. Meanwhile you can do me a favor and help some of the freshmen with their Algebra. They suck." The teacher said.

Sasori smiled at Deidara and turned to the teacher. "Sure thing. Let me take them to the library where I can talk to all of them at once." Sasori said. The teacher waved at him as if to say 'do what you have to but do it now' Sasori called them by name on the list and led them to the library. He hated being a teacher's aide but he knew it looked good on college apps. Deidara was among the group and glared at Sasori almost non stop.

Sasori found it hilarious. After class was over he grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him to a small cubby hole. "Tell me you didn't like it when I kissed you." Sasori said. Deidara glared some more. "You're playing with me, un. I don't like it." Deidara said quietly. Sasori smiled. "What if I told you I was really attracted to you? If I asked you out what would you say?" Sasori asked. Deidara looked at him disbelieving. "That's not funny, un. It isn't nice to mess with people's emotions like that, un." Deidara said near tears.

Sasori leaned in and whispered into Deidara's ear. "I want you and only you. I was only playing with you yesterday but you have won me over. I am not playing with your emotions. I swear." Sasori said a little nervously. Deidara smiled. "You really like me un? You must because you look nervous, un." Deidara said trying to understand what was happening. He hugged Sasori and Sasori hugged the young blond back. Sasori kissed Deidara's neck. "Where do you want to take me out to, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori grinned. Deidara pushed him back away from him. "Are you thinking dirty again, un?" Sasori smiled wider.


	13. Chapter 12

High School Adolescence Ch 12

"So you want to tell me what really kept you awake all night?" Itachi asked as Kisame drove him to his apartment. Kisame groaned. He hadn't thought Itachi would bring that up again. He looked at Itachi and nodded.

"Okay, I was awake all night thinking about what you said. About how if you said it, it would be because you were lonely and upset and if I said it, it would be out of obligation to your feelings. You're wrong on that one, Itachi. I would never feel obligated to say those words. They mean a hell of a lot more to me than that." Kisame said.

"You couldn't have told me that last night and then gotten some sleep?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"No I guess not. I guess I had to work it out in my head. Either way they made no sense to me. To throw those words around is like playing Russian roulette. It isn't right." Kisame said.

"You are very passionate about that kind of thing aren't you?" Itachi asked.

"Heh, I guess I am. I just don't get why people do it. Why say it if you don't mean it. I say that people are too desperate for that connection that they sacrifice themselves to false love." Kisame said.

"Wow, I never pegged you for a romantic before." Itachi said with a grin.

"Don't tell anyone." Kisame said jokingly. Itachi crossed his heart and laughed.

They pulled into the parking space and got out of the car. Kisame unlocked his door and let Itachi in. They dropped their bags by the door and went into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Itachi leaned back against the cushions and closed his eyes.

Kisame was tired but a thought kept running through his head. He needed to know if it was the last thing he did. He turned to Itachi and slid closer on the couch. He put his hand behind Itachi's head and pulled him closer. Itachi opened his eyes in confusion and then fear. Kisame was going to kiss him.

His heart was racing wildly and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this or not. He placed his hands against Kisame's chest and tried to keep his head clear. It was a losing battle as Kisame got closer. Kisame stopped before he reached his lips.

"Relax Itachi. It is just a kiss. I won't push you to go further than that." Kisame said gently.

Itachi's eyes were wide with fright but he nodded anyway. He trusted what Kisame said and he was sure that Kisame would never hurt him but this was his first kiss. Unless he counted Deidara who got drunk once and tried to make out with him.

It had all been a mistake of course. Deidara had mistaken a bottle of Vodka for a bottle of water and had chugged half the bottle before realizing it wasn't water. He had been so sick and so hung over the next day that he had barricaded himself in his room and swore he was never coming out again.

But a first real kiss had yet to happen and he was only seconds away from it. Did he want to? Well to be honest, yes he did. He slowed his breathing and tried to steady his pulse. Kisame leaned down all the way and pressed his lips to Itachi's.

Itachi gasped and held his breath. A million things went through his head at once. He was overwhelmed by the softness of Kisame's lips. The warmth in the kiss was exciting and the sensation was intoxicating. Itachi began to breathe through his nose and let him self fall into the kiss.

All too soon it was over and he wanted more. He reached up and drug Kisame back down to his lips. Kisame chuckled and kissed Itachi again. Now Kisame was going to be bolder and try his luck by French kissing Itachi.

He pressed his tongue against Itachi's bottom lip and Itachi jerked. A jolt went through him like a lightning bolt at the feeling. Kisame stayed persistent and pressed his tongue a little harder. Itachi gasped and Kisame slid it home. He pressed Itachi closer to him and ran his tongue over Itachi's.

Itachi was beyond thought, beyond words. He was free falling into nothing and yet being held up by a cloud. Kisame kept one hand on Itachi's back and the other on the back of Itachi's head and to Itachi it felt like the best place in the world to be.

Kisame drew back and broke the kiss. Itachi's eyes were half open and they were clouded with pleasure. Itachi blinked a couple times unaware that the kiss had ended. He came back to himself and then blushed as he realized how dumb he must seem to Kisame.

Kisame was smiling softly down at him. Itachi looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. Kisame grabbed Itachi's chin and turned him back towards him. He touched the tip of his nose to Itachi's and then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Again Itachi was pulled back to his euphoria. Kisame placed a couple more light kisses on Itachi's lips and Itachi sighed in content. Kisame smiled again. He kissed Itachi several more times and then pulled away.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink?" Kisame asked.

Itachi shook his head. He wanted something but he didn't want anything consumable. He blushed and tried to hide it. Kisame smiled and leaned down to Itachi's eyes trying to see his face.

"What? Do you want something?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded without looking up.

"More kissing." Itachi said and almost died of embarrassment.

Kisame laughed out loud. Now Itachi was mortified. He closed his eyes and hoped that the couch would eat him. Kisame grabbed Itachi and lay him down on the couch. He spread his legs apart and crawled between them.

Itachi looked anywhere but at Kisame. Kisame now lay on top of Itachi and between his legs. He kissed Itachi's chin and then his jaw up to his lips. He kissed the soft swollen lips and then slid his tongue between the gently parted lips.

Itachi lay there as if dead at first. Then the sensations took over and he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and tangled his hands in Kisame's hair. He loved the feeling of Kisame's tongue in his mouth and now he was beginning to notice something else. His body was waking up to the feelings as well.


	14. Chapter 13

High School Adolescence Ch 13

Zetsu and Tobi chose a seat in the back of the theater so they could be alone. The movie was an action one and it was really good. Zetsu held Tobi's hand all through the movie and they fed each other popcorn. Tobi had his head on Zetsu's shoulder and Zetsu kept nuzzling Tobi's hair with his cheek.

A few kisses were shared as they watched the movie and when it ended they stayed put until the theater had emptied some. Zetsu stood up and took Tobi's hand in his. He led him out of the theater and they walked to the parking lot. Tobi loved everything about Zetsu.

The boy was downright romantic and it thrilled Tobi to no end. Zetsu drove to a secluded spot in a hidden cove. The stars were out and bright and the night felt good. Zetsu pulled a blanket from the seat of his car and pulled Tobi up onto the hood of it to lay against the windshield and stargaze.

Tobi lay his head on Zetsu's shoulder and Zetsu wrapped his arms protectively around Tobi. They stay there watching the stars and enjoying each other's company. There was no pressure and no expectations. Zetsu ran his fingers through Tobi's hair and Tobi sighed in contentment.

Sasori and Deidara rammed into each other over and over again as they drove bumper cars at the carnival. They were both laughing and having a good time. When Sasori had asked Deidara out Deidara had been worried. Now he was glad he had taken a chance.

They climbed out of the bumper cars and walked towards the cotton candy shack. Sasori bought the blonde a bag of it and one for himself. They walked around checking out the rides and Deidara squealed when he seen the scrambler. Sasori grimaced. The Scrambler was not his friend.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and drug the red head towards it. He gave the man their tickets and climbed into the seat pulling Sasori with him. Sasori held his breath and the ride started a couple of minutes later.

The push and pull was enough to make Sasori want to throw up but he managed to hold it in. Deidara was screaming in delight and Sasori caught himself watching the blonde instead of paying attention to his stomach. He found himself hypnotized by the blonde's excitement.

After the Scrambler Deidara drug him to almost every ride there. Sasori didn't care anymore. As long as he could watch Deidara he was fine with whatever contraption that Deidara decided to drag him on.

Meanwhile Pein had asked Konan to the carnival as well. She had accepted and they were sitting on the Ferris Wheel. They were at the top now and Konan could see the whole carnival from up here.

"Look there's Sasori and Deidara." She said excitedly. Pein looked where she was pointing and sure enough there was his moody red headed friend being drug around by the blonde.

Pein laughed. It was a sight to see. Konan laughed too. She was so happy to be here and with Pein to boot. She had never imagined this in her entire life. The Ferris wheel moved on and they were on the bottom. They exited the ride and walked to a soda stand.

Pein bought her a soda and then bought them a turkey leg. They shared the drink and the leg both laughing at how messy they were getting. When Pein had asked her out he had thought he would get to mess with her a little.

Now here with her like this, he found he really did like her. She was the coolest girl he had ever met. They finished the leg and moved to a game where they had to shoot out a star to win. Konan picked up her gun and shot out the star perfectly.

Pein wasn't so good and the next few plays was her showing him how to hold the gun and how to aim. He shot out the star and they both won a stuffed animal. Pein told her she could have his too. She told him he should keep it as a souvenir of his shooting lesson.

He laughed and so did she. They played another game where she won a T-shirt for him and he won a poster for her. It was about fifty-fifty the rest of the night. They ended up with a car load of stuff to take home.

Kakuzu sat in his car with Hidan in the passenger seat. They had pulled around to a deserted street and turned off the head lights. Kakuzu leaned over and kissed Hidan's lips softly. Hidan slid closer and let Kakuzu slip his hand up his shirt.

Kakuzu tweaked Hidan's nipple and Hidan's groin tightened making his pants feel two sizes too small. He hadn't realized how much he wanted Kakuzu to have sex with him until now. He pressed his hips closer to Kakuzu's leg as Kakuzu slid his hand to his waistband.

Kakuzu kissed Hidan's neck and Kakuzu could feel Hidan's need against his leg. He had never expected that Hidan would be willing to go that far. Now he wasn't sure if he was ready to go that far.

Kakuzu pressed Hidan into the seat and slid his hand down over Hidan's clothed groin to test his courage. Hidan bucked up into his hand as he squeezed him. Hidan let out a choked moan. He wanted to be taken so badly.

Kakuzu stepped it up a notch and undid the snap on Hidan's pants. Hidan could have cried from relief. Hidan kept pressing his hips up into Kakuzu's hands. Kakuzu let his hand slide inside of Hidan's pants and grope the soft warm skin. Hidan cried out as he came in Kakuzu's hand.

Kakuzu was a little surprised at first. Hidan blushed and tried to pull away but Kakuzu kept him still. He leaned over and kissed Hidan's lips. Hidan was trying to catch his breath and slow his heart beat but Kakuzu was making him crazy.

A moment later Hidan was hard again. Kakuzu slid Hidan's pants off of him and then undid his own. Hidan was still pressing into him. Kakuzu used Hidan's cum to lube Hidan's entrance. Hidan knew what was coming and he welcomed it.

Kakuzu was undressed a moment later and he pulled Hidan with him into the big empty back seat. A moment later he was between Hidan's legs and he shoved his member into Hidan's entrance. Hidan screamed loudly as he felt himself stretch to the max.

Kakuzu slowed his motions but didn't pull out. He began to pump slowly and then deeper as he went. Hidan was panting trying to catch his breath in between bouts of pain. A little while into it he began to feel good. Kakuzu finally hit his prostate and he screamed again. Only this time it was in pleasure.

Kakuzu knew it was going to be painful the first time. He just wasn't sure how he could have stopped that from happening. He did his best now to make Hidan feel good with every thrust. Hidan was thoroughly enjoying himself now.

Kakuzu felt the walls of Hidan's body tightening and knew he was going to cum soon. Kakuzu was close himself. It was taking all he had to keep from ruining it for Hidan. Hidan finally cried out and released on Kakuzu's stomach. Kakuzu released deep inside of Hidan.

They lay stretched on the seat in each others arms. Hidan had cried when Kakuzu pushed into him at first. The tears had left streaks on his pale cheeks. Kakuzu kissed Hidan's cheeks and held him against him. Hidan cuddled into Kakuzu as close as possible.

Itachi and Kisame sat on the couch watching a movie from a rental place. Kisame sat with his arm around Itachi playing with the long black silky locks of hair. Itachi had his head against Kisame's shoulder.

The movie was over and the credits were rolling. The pizza was left sitting on the coffee table and the half finished soda's still sat on the end tables. Itachi was half asleep and Kisame was tired. He lifted Itachi up off the couch and carried him into his bedroom.

He pulled Itachi's shoes off of him and then undid the younger males pants. Itachi tried to focus on what was happening but he was so tired. Kisame pulled Itachi's pants off of him and then undid his own pants.

He pulled back the blankets and motioned Itachi under them. He crawled in next to Itachi and the two curled up with each other. They both drifted to sleep right away and not once through the night did they separate.


	15. Chapter 14

High School Adolescence Ch 14

A few weeks later Kisame and Itachi were sitting in Kisame's car. They had been spending a lot of time together. Kisame pulled the keys from the ignition. He slipped the key ring into his pants pocket and Itachi noted how tight the jeans fit. He blushed a little as he eyed Kisame's groin.

Kisame was oblivious to the blush and the eyes fixed on his crotch. He got out of the car and walked around to Itachi's side and opened the door for him. When Itachi stepped out of the car Kisame was quick to wrap his arm around Itachi and lead him to his apartment.

They entered and dropped their bags in their usual spot. Itachi noticed how familiar things had gotten with them. He found he liked it. He wondered if Kisame noticed it too.

"So what do you want to do?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smiled and walked up to Kisame. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Kisame kissed back eagerly. Itachi pressed closer to Kisame's body. He wanted to feel if Kisame was as excited as he was. Kisame obliged and moved closer.

Itachi could feel Kisame's groin through his pants and he did seem to be as hard as Itachi was. This had been happening more as of late. Itachi pressed himself harder against Kisame and Kisame pulled away. Itachi gave him a disappointed look.

"Itachi, we have to stop." Kisame said out of breath.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you are making me want you sexually." Kisame said not meeting Itachi's eyes.

"I know." Itachi said.

Kisame looked at Itachi in shock. He had never expected that Itachi would be so bold.

"Itachi, you do know what sex between boys entails right?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, Kisame. I do." Itachi said a bit annoyed.

"You want to do that? With me?" Kisame asked.

"Yes Kisame I want to do that with you." Itachi replied.

Kisame blinked for a moment before grabbing Itachi and pulling him into his bedroom. He began kissing Itachi again and Itachi kissed back hungrily. He needed to get that feeling of desperation back. He longed for it.

Kisame's heart beat like thunder as he gripped Itachi's hips and ground them against his own. Itachi gasped and pressed harder. The pain in their groins was too much and stepped apart to shed their own clothes not wanting to waste another second.

Once naked they rushed at each other again. Kissing they dropped onto the bed and Itachi spread his legs beckoning Kisame between them. Kisame wasted no time and crawled up to Itachi's lips with his own. Their erections ground against each others and made them both moan.

Itachi threw his head back and moaned out to Kisame.

"K-Kisame, lets….do it…n-now." Itachi pleaded.

Kisame sat up and opened his drawer of his night stand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and quickly slicked his erection. He would have liked to prepare Itachi first but they were both so desperate that it was out of the question. He lubed Itachi's entrance and began guiding his shaft into Itachi. Itachi screwed his eyes shut and held his breath.

His fingers dug into the sheets and the mattress as Kisame shoved deeper. A strangled cry escaped Itachi's lips as Kisame finally buried himself to the hilt. He began to thrust softly and then got faster as they went. Itachi cried out as white lights darted across his vision. Kisame was worried at first but a moment later Itachi was calling out 'harder' to him.

They called each others names and moaned loudly as they rocked together. Kisame hit Itachi's sweet spot so often that Itachi could barely breathe. He loved every hit to his prostate and with every thrust he was closer to total happiness.

Kisame hit Itachi's sweet spot once more and sent Itachi over the edge. Hot white strings of cum erupted from the tip of Itachi's cock, landing on Kisame's stomach and his own. Something about the way Itachi looked in the moment of release and the tightness surrounding his own cock made Kisame fall over the edge to join Itachi in bliss.

Wave upon wave crashed over the two. Kisame pulled free of Itachi and lay down next to him. Itachi rolled and put his head on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame smiled. He was complete. He had found his one and only.

"Itachi, I love you. I want you to know that I have no intentions of ever changing my mind. After I graduate if you still want to be with me you should know that I will still be here and in love with you." Kisame said.

"I love you too, Kisame. I want us to be together always. After you graduate you will still be mine and I will still be yours. It will be like when we are living together. We will be apart during the day and together at night." Itachi said.

Kisame cleaned them up and they lay beneath the blankets basking in the after glow of sex and confessions. Neither of them could be happier. After a while they dozed off and slept throughout the evening clear into the night. That was until they woke needing each other again.

Once again they found sleep after the second round and Kisame held Itachi in his arms. He was one lucky guy to have gotten Itachi Uchiha as a friend and a lover. If all went well they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Kisame only hoped that nothing would come between them through the years he had to wait to get Itachi to himself for all time. He hated the idea of Itachi not being his every single night of the week but he would make do with what he could until the day came when he could have Itachi with him non stop.

He figured it would be a growing experience. Until then this was as good as it could be. He still had six months until graduation and he was going to make the best of it.


	16. Chapter 15

High School Adolescence Ch 15

Sasori let his head drop against the steering wheel. Even though he had told Deidara that he wasn't messing with him, he had been. He hadn't been serious about the blonde. He was only a freshmen and he himself would be graduating this year. At first he thought it would be fun to use the blonde.

Now his conscience was eating him alive. He didn't want to hurt Deidara, not really. He just wasn't much of a nice guy. Although something about the blonde kept bugging him. He didn't know if it was the naivety or if it was the way he had seen Deidara at the carnival.

A couple of times he had thought about making this real. Then the reality of the situation would come back to taunt him. He would be eighteen and out of school possibly going off to college and Deidara would be a little sophomore. There was no way it could work. He groaned in frustration.

His passenger door opened up and Deidara climbed into his car. The world was a cruel, cruel place. He lifted his head and looked at Deidara. Deidara had a serious look on his face and Sasori's stomach dropped out. He was sure this was going to be a bad thing.

"I think we need to talk, un." Deidara said. Sasori groaned again.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sasori asked.

"I want you to drive somewhere where we won't be interrupted, un." Deidara said.

Sasori stared at Deidara for a moment. He started the car and drove away from the school. Bailing on classes was something he had never done before but something told him that this was important. He drove to a parking lot of a business that had shut down. Trees secluded the lot on three sides and the building secluded the forth.

"Okay, what is it?" Sasori asked.

"I get the feeling that you aren't serious about me. You are having fun with me but you feel this is temporary, un." Deidara said.

Sasori could have died from the accuracy of that accusation. He had never imagined that the blonde was so smart. He sat staring in stunned silence at Deidara. Deidara turned his head and looked out the passenger window. Sasori licked his lips and Deidara bit his. Tears rolled down his face and he stayed silent.

"Deidara I…..Deidara don't…" Sasori gave up and grabbed Deidara's chin. It was a struggle but he managed to make Deidara look at him.

Looking into Deidara's eyes full of betrayal Sasori cursed himself. He wanted to take it all back but the out come would be the same. He couldn't change it, it was what it was. He didn't have the right to try to make it better but he had to say something.

"I'm graduating this year." Sasori said hopelessly.

"Yeah and you don't want to be tied down to a little high school boyfriend when there are real men in the world, un." Deidara said sulkily.

"Feelings change. People change. You could change your mind. I could change my mind. There are too many reasons why it won't work." Sasori reasoned.

"There are just as many reasons that it would work, un. Listen don't worry about it. It was fun while it lasted, un. Give me my painting back and forget you ever met me, un." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the school. He walked to his locker and immediately grabbed the painting. He handed it to Deidara and watched as the blonde left without a word. Sasori hated himself with a passion.

Days went by almost as if time had slowed down to make every thought, every feeling hurt more. Deidara ignored Sasori's existence altogether and Sasori found it was like razor wire across his already raw heart. He had gotten what he wanted, so why wasn't he happy?

He tried to justify that it was all how it should be but Deidara's face coming to him at the carnival and in his car when he called Sasori out on his scheme. Sasori hadn't even slept a good night's sleep since that day. He was full of self loathing and no matter how he tried he was wrong on all counts.

He walked passed a class room and happened to look inside. Deidara stood there talking to a junior guy who was touching the blonde's back. Sasori could feel anger build to a fiery heat in his gut. He wanted to kill the guy for being so close.

The problem was that he had no right to. He had passed it up when he decided to be a jerk. Now he walked down the hall to the gym. He was late for his class and he was pissed off to boot. His day had gone from bad to worse. He exited the gym and walked into a bathroom. He punched the stall several times hoping the door would fly off the hinges.

To his chagrin it didn't. He sat down on the counter by the sinks and took deep breaths. A moment later Deidara walked in. Would the powers never have mercy? Deidara stood looking at the dents in the stall and Sasori's bloody knuckles. He didn't need a genius to tell him what had occurred.

"Why did you do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because it made me feel better." Sasori said scathingly.

Deidara winced. He knew Sasori was upset by looking at him but he hadn't thought that Sasori would be mean to him. He turned to leave the room and Sasori jumped to his feet. He grabbed Deidara and spun him around. He kissed Deidara's lips and held him against him for a moment.

A moment was too long because Deidara shoved him back away from him and angrily wiped his mouth. He glared daggers at Sasori and his cheeks were flaming red. Sasori knew it was anger not embarrassment.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, un?" Deidara demanded.

"I was kissing you." Sasori said matter of fact.

"I saw that, un. You are a son of a bitch! You can't stop messing with me even after you hurt me, un." Deidara said bitterly.

"I know it won't mean anything to you, but I have realized that I do care about you and I want to be with you. I know I said it wouldn't work and it probably won't. I want to be with you regardless." Sasori said softly.

Deidara looked at him like he had just told a joke. Deidara turned around to leave again and turned back to Sasori. He walked up to him and planted a kiss on the red head's lips. He turned around and left the bathroom leaving Sasori very confused.

Sasori went to the nurses office for a bandage. The nurse checked out his hand and ordered Sasori to get to the hospital for an ex-ray. She was certain that his hand was broken. Well that was great because he was right handed.

He left the nurses' office and went to class. A moment later he was looking at Deidara sitting right in front of him. He had forgotten hat they had this class together. Deidara ignored him throughout the whole hour. He wanted Sasori to wonder what he was up to.

School let out and Deidara was in the art room looking for his sketch book. He had a project coming up and he wanted to get started on it. Sasori walked into the art room and found the blonde going through drawers and cupboards.

"Are you looking for something?" Sasori asked innocently.

"Yeah my sketch book. I need it for a project, un." He said looking around the room. He walked over to a table and began rifling through the contents.

"Is this it?" Sasori asked holding up a sketch book. Deidara eyed it and then glared at Sasori.

"Hey before you get mad at me it was in my car. I wanted to give it to you before I left school in case you needed it." Sasori said defensively.

Deidara sighed and walked over to the red head. He took the sketch book and nodded.

"Thanks, un. I do need it." Deidara said and they left the art room. They approached the parking lot just in time to see Deidara's bus turning onto the street.

"NO! Dammit, un." He said with an irritated sigh. He turned to Sasori who was doing his best not to smile.

"Ride, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded and they got into his car.

Sasori reached for the key and cursed when his hand screamed in pain. He threw his head back and cursed loudly when he tried to shift the car. He unwrapped the bandage and looked at his hand. It was black and blue most of the way around it. Deidara gasped.

"Okay, un. You are going to the hospital. Tell me what to do and I will do it for you, un." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded and bit his lip to keep the tears from slipping that were burning his eyes. He explained to Deidara to shift when he told him to and told him where the gears were. Deidara nodded and they made it to the emergency room.

The nurse took Sasori back and Deidara waited for him in the waiting room. He hoped that everything was okay. About two hours later Sasori returned in a cast. His hand was broken in two places and he was told to keep it elevated. Yeah like that would happen.

Deidara kept holding the cast in his hands and frowning. Sasori smiled at him. "Hey it's okay. It doesn't hurt right now." He said.

"I feel awful though. You beat up the bathroom over me didn't you, un?' Deidara asked.

"Yeah but it is all going to be fine now. I am going to make you forgive me and we will be together if I have to gravel." Sasori said.

Deidara leaned over and kissed Sasori's lips again. "There is no need. I am with you and I forgive you, un. Just be honest with me, un. If it is over let me know, un." Deidara said. Sasori nodded. He smiled wider. He had his little blonde boyfriend that he was going to make happy until he could no longer.


	17. Epilogue

High School Adolescence – Epilogue

Graduation had approached quicker than any of them had anticipated. In three days the Seniors would be out of here. Hidan, Itachi, Konan, Deidara, and Tobi were sitting at a table in the courtyard. A million things were running through their minds. What if the older boys decided that they no longer wanted to be with lousy Freshmen? Scratch that. They would be Sophomores now.

Not that it made much difference. They would be here while the older boys would be in college. Oh the agony. They barely began to talk before the older boys showed up. Each one grabbing their significant other by the hand and taking them to different locations to be alone. Kakuzu took Hidan to his car and opened the door. Hidan slid in and wondered where they were going or if he would regret getting into the car.

Kakuzu slid in and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove them to a small café and they walked in and found a table in the back. Hidan's anxiety was killing him now. "So what are we doing here? Are you dumping me and this was the only place you could think to do it?" Hidan asked cautiously. Kakuzu grinned and shook his head.

"I told you I wasn't breaking up with you before and I meant it." Kakuzu said. Hidan humphed. "That doesn't mean you didn't change your mind." He said. Kakuzu reached across the table and took Hidan's hand in his. He pulled the fingers to his lips and kissed each one. "I brought you here because I wanted to make plans to see each other as often as possible while I am away at college." Kakuzu said. Hidan looked away solemnly. He hated the idea of Kakuzu leaving.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. They had been through this several times as the end of the year approached. He didn't want to leave either but he knew there was no choice in the matter. His plans had been set before he and Hidan had become an item. He reached across the table and turned Hidan's face to him. Hidan jumped in surprise to see Kakuzu leaning practically laying across the table. Kakuzu kissed Hidan's lips tenderly and held his cheek for a long moment before sliding back into his seat.

Hidan smiled. Kakuzu smiled back. It didn't matter what was coming because they could handle it as long as Hidan knew that Kakuzu would always want him and would always reassure him when he needed it. Kakuzu too was thinking the same thing. All he wanted and all he needed was Hidan. Kakuzu considered himself lucky to have even found someone and he wasn't about to mess it up.

Sasori and Deidara sat by a tree in the park. Deidara wondered what this was about considering things had been going so well. "Deidara, I decided on a college close to home. It is only about an hour away from here. I want to be as close to you as you do to me." He said. Deidara stared at Sasori for what seemed like a decade. All of a sudden he jumped on top of Sasori and they rolled across the grass.

"Seriously, un? You really chose a college here to be with me still, un? I don't know what to say, Danna un." Deidara said with tears in his eyes. Sasori sat them both up and looked at Deidara with a smile. He knew he would be happy about it but he didn't know how happy he would be himself. Now he knew he had made the right decision. He kissed Deidara and pulled him between his legs to hold him.

"So what's with the Danna thing?" Sasori asked with a raise of a brow. Deidara blushed but giggled. "It means Master or Husband, un." Deidara replied as he gave Sasori a sheepish look. Sasori looked like he was about to have a coronary. "Master or Husband? Those are pretty powerful words Deidara." He said. Deidara smiled. "Yeah but that is what I think of you, un." Deidara said. Sasori thought for a moment. Neither one sounded so bad.

"Okay if you want me to be those things then I guess I will be. Just don't expect too much from me right now. I am just a guy." He said. Deidara turned and straddled Sasori's hips and kissed the red head. "I don't expect anything from you but to love me forever, un." Deidara said. Sasori kissed him back. "Now THAT I can do." Sasori said. They pulled apart and sat side by side to talk about their plans for the future.

Deidara was sure that he would be able to keep loving Sasori forever but he wondered if Sasori would really love him that long. College was a whole knew ball game and with all the potential out there it would be a miracle for him not to look at someone else. Deidara tried not to think that way because Sasori loved him right now and that was all that mattered to him. Sasori was thinking the same thing about Deidara.

What if some new boy showed up and Deidara couldn't resist him. What if Deidara fell out of love with Sasori because he was older? What if he just decided that Sasori isn't what he wanted anymore? There was a million and one possibilities running through Sasori's head but he kept in mind that Deidara loved him right now and that would have to be enough to get them through.

College or no college Sasori was bound and determined to make this work one way or another. He would find a way to keep his blond all to himself if it killed him and he only hoped that Deidara would always feel the same.

Zetsu and Tobi were sitting at their usual coffee shop. Tobi wondered what Zetsu had to say. This was the place Zetsu brought him when he needed to talk to Tobi and now Tobi wondered if Zetsu had changed his mind about him. Zetsu smiled warmly at Tobi. "Don't look so worried. I brought you here so I can be alone with you and we can just talk about our future together." Zetsu said. Tobi smiled back and sighed in relief.

Zetsu leaned across the little table and kissed Tobi softly. Tobi's heart soared as it always did when Zetsu kissed him. They had learned so much about each other. Tobi couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so happy. His confidence had grown this year and he was no longer the scared little boy he had been. Zetsu had taught him how to stand tall and keep his head held high. He owed Zetsu everything.

The first time that they had made love Tobi was certain he would back out and make excuses as to why he didn't go through with it. Only when the time came he was confident and ready and that had been Zetsu's plan all along. He had waited patiently and he never pushed Tobi into anything. Tobi was grateful to Zetsu for everything he had done for him.

Now sitting in the coffee shop Zetsu reached into his pocket and pulled out his class ring. He had been wanting to give it to Tobi all year but he wanted it to be real and forever before he made that choice. Tobi's eyes began to tear up and a smile warmed his lips as Zetsu slid the ring onto Tobi's left ring finger. It fit like it was made for him. "Tobi, I want you to be my Husband after you graduate High school. I want us to live together and be together always." Zetsu said.

Tobi slid from his seat and walked over to Zetsu's stool. The seats were high so they were facing each other perfectly. Tobi wrapped his arms around Zetsu's neck. He kissed Zetsu softly and Zetsu deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped Tobi's lips and it was time to take this somewhere else. Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand and led him to his car. He drove to an alley way and parked in the back of a building that was under construction.

No one would be bothering them as they christened there engagement. Clothes were shed and I love you was spoken over and over as the two made love. Tobi was a different person but he was the same in a way too. The only thing that hadn't changed for him was his love of Zetsu. He was glad that had lingered because now he and Zetsu would be together for the rest of their lives. Tobi had no more doubts about weather Zetsu loved him.

Zetsu too found confidence in his relationship with Tobi. They were made for each other and that he was certain. So no matter what barrier came their way they would conquer it together.

Kisame and Itachi were sitting on Kisame's sofa. Kisame had decided on community college. Nothing would change for them. Kisame would still live at his apartment and Itachi would continue to stay over. It had been a fight to the bitter end with Itachi when Kisame had told him he had decided on community college. Itachi claimed that he was so much better than that.

Kisame knew that was probably true but he had never wanted to go to some major college and the thought of leaving the state and not being able to check on his mom and see Itachi was too much. He could still get what he needed from college by doing community college and he could accomplish his other task as well. That was keeping Itachi to himself and away from anyone dumb enough to try and take him from him.

He had become the jealous over possessive boyfriend and Itachi liked it that way. Itachi wasn't a cute defenseless little kitten either. No one dared look at Kisame unless they wanted to die a brutal death. Neither had anticipated the depth of their feelings would be so intense. Kisame couldn't stand not seeing Itachi for one day and Itachi couldn't stand not talking to Kisame at least twice maybe three times a day.

Not to mention sex between them was explosive. It was as though someone was throwing gasoline onto an already roaring fire. Itachi would never admit it but the emotion behind it always brought him to tears in the throws of passion but by the same token Kisame was always right there with him. Never before had their ever been something so powerful happening for either of them until they found each other.

The words I love you were never used carelessly. They took their relationship seriously and to Itachi they were already as good as married and Kisame couldn't wait for the day when he could actually marry Itachi and live with him every single day of his life. Itachi had already started moving some stuff into Kisame's apartment and was making it his home as well. Kisame loved it. He was walking on air every time Itachi staked out a spot in the apartment for something of his own.

They had even begun buying things for the two of them. Kisame made decisions based on his conversations with Itachi. Itachi was level headed and logical. He was smart and he was mature. It made things easy for them to talk about things that were important. Like Kisame wanting to get a kitten. Itachi was adamant about it because the kitten might get ignored. Kisame argued that they would love it so much that it wouldn't get ignored at all.

Itachi finally agreed and they were thinking of names and what kind of cat to get and making sure to list everything it would need. Kisame was a happy camper as they walked out the door to go shopping and Kitten hunting.

Pein and Konan were sitting on a rock by the lake. It was more of a giant pond but it worked to Pein's advantage. He had wanted to bring Konan out here to ask her something. Konan wasn't sure what could be so important that he wanted to bring her here where no one would hear them but here they were.

"Konan I have been thinking about something. I know that you are young but I also know that you love me and I love you. I know we didn't start out that way and we had a couple of fights that should have ended things but I believe we are meant to be. Konan I want you to run away with me tonight." Pein said looking her dead in the eye.

Konan sat stunned for a matter of five minutes before things began to register. "What about college? What about School for me? I would be an illegal drop out and you would miss going to college." She said. Pein smiled softly. "Yeah I can go to college anytime and I would find a way to get you the schooling you need to graduate high school. I just don't want to have to wait to be together. That's all." He said and sat on the rock next to her.

Konan took his hand in hers. She held his fingers and traced the knuckles. She stared at the class ring on his hand and her heart burst with excitement. "Okay. Let's do it. Let's get out of here tonight. I will pack a few things and you can grab what you need and we will split. You're going to miss graduation too though." She said feeling guilty. He looked at her. "I don't care. I have already graduated. My family will get my diploma and we will be gone." He said with a smile.

"This is crazy." She said with a laugh. He nodded. "It is but it's right. You'll see." He said and they stood up to leave. He drove her home and then drove to his own house. He went up to his room and gathered a few clothes and odds and ends of things. He pulled the bag off from under his bed and opened it. He had been saving money all year and now it would come in handy. He walked downstairs and left his parents a quick note.

He drove to Konan's and she was waiting for him on the sidewalk. She climbed inside and they drove out of town. "Where are we going?" She asked. He smiled and slid her closer. "Anywhere you want to. We are free and we can go where ever the road takes us or we can pick a destination." He said. Konan thought for a moment. She looked at him and laughed. "Let's see where we end up." She said and he smiled. They held hands and made it to the next town as the sun was setting.

Graduation day was here and the Seniors wore their caps and gowns. Konan had left a note for the boys and the older boys had gotten one from Pein. They were shocked but happy for them. The graduation ceremony commenced and everyone knew they were going to be okay.


End file.
